How Things Work
by ravenchelsea
Summary: Kurt finally comes home to his New Directions family at McKinley, the possibilities are endless. Pre-Kurt/Sam. Kurt and Blaine are still together but eventually break up. Eventually Sam and Kurt will be together. And please enjoy. Shelved.
1. Someone Get Me Out of This Place

**How Things Work**

**Rating: PG**

**Pairing: Pre-Sam/Kurt; mentions of Brittana.**

**Spoilers: 2x16 onwards**

**Author's Notes: First fic ever. First story for that matter. First ever attempt at writing. It's sloppy, I know. I just wrote this to fill the weeks without Glee and run with my imagination. I want to know what people think. Should I continue or should I just stop. Open to criticism, suggestions, and comments. Hope you'll enjoy, kthxbye.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE, SANTANA, BRITTANY, KURT, SAM, BURT or FINN : ) **or Blaine….

Kurt never felt at ease at Dalton, never. Dalton was like a cage to Kurt, he could never really express himself in song or in clothes. But he had to go there because of the bullying, and in Dalton he can't be bullied like in McKinley. Although there was no bullying, people in Dalton treated him slightly different, and no matter how small that difference is, the fact remains there is still a difference. He felt he never really belonged to the school. And after their loss at regionals, the student body seemed to be a lot worse than ordinary. That's just how Kurt sees it, even if Blaine is beside him, he still feels like an outsider. It's only a matter of time before he transfers back to McKinley.

"Dad…" Kurt said quietly

"Yes?" Burt replied, wiping his hands in his coveralls and reaching for a tool.

"Can we talk?" Kurt said, handing the tool to his dad.

"Thanks," Burt asked while working on the car, "Now?"

"Yes, now dad, it's kind of urgent," Kurt replied, followed by a stiff giggle.

Burt just nodded, signaling Kurt to continue.

"Uhmm… I…Dad..I-I…Uh… I'm kind of wondering if…" Kurt stammered as he gulped.

"Yes? What is it?" Burt said looking up. He noticed Kurt was nervous. "Is this something serious?" Burt asked with a rising tone and started to get worried.

"Uhmm, No. It's just that… maybe a little?" Kurt said curtly looking down at his feet. Burt is now looking at Kurt intently.

"I was thinking… that maybe… Dad, I want to go back to McKin-," Kurt blurted out.

"NO! DEFINITELY NOT!" Burt exclaimed.

"But you don't even know why!"

"I don't need to, just no."

"DAD! Listen! I transferred because I was scared, and I just wanted to run away and-"

"It's good that you did!"

"Now, I'm feeling more miserable, I feel like I'm being bound by chains at Dalton, I don't feel right being there, I never did. I feel like I don't really fit in."

"I thought you were just fine with that Blaine kid helpin' you out. "

"I didn't tell you because I just don't want you to worry about me," Kurt said, "And yes I was fine there for a little while, but it's different."

"How different exactly?" Burt asked with concern.

"People act weird when I'm around. At first I just thought that they acted they way they had because I was new, but as weeks pass it's still the same."

"Give it time Kurt, you've only been there a couple weeks"

"No, dad. I'm never really gonna fit in. Period."

"How about that Blaine kid, he treats you differently?"

"No, he's fine dad"

"He knows you want to transfer back to McKinley?"

"Yes, I mean no, I'm still going to tell him tomorrow after school."

"I'll think about it," Burt said.

"Thanks, dad," Kurt said, "For thinking about it and not just saying no," Kurt added answering his dad's puzzled expression.

~~~0~~~

Now the problem is how is Kurt gonna tell Blaine. He doesn't know how Blaine would react and afraid what would become of it, especially now that they are dating. Kurt kept thinking how in the world he will tell his boyfriend. He's afraid he might screw it up. He hasn't been able to sleep because he has been thinking that he has to tell him right away and texting would be a bad idea, it's better to tell him personally. Tomorrow after school Kurt would tell Blaine, so there will be no distractions.

Kurt was fidgeting in his seat together with tapping his foot, while Blaine went to order. Kurt feels nervous, and hoped it wouldn't show. As Blaine finished ordering and started walking towards the table, Kurt straightened his face and kept calm.

As Blaine approached he said, "Kurt you were strangely quiet while we were at school, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. Everything's fine actually," Kurt said quietly.

"Kurt, you're acting all weird, you're nervous…"

"No I'm not don't be silly"

"I know when you're nervous, you were exactly like this at regionals," Blaine said, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Umm… No. I mean yes…"

"What? You know you can tell me anything."

Kurt shifted in his seat and began, "I feel I don't belong at Dalton tha-"

"Wait, why?"

"People, well, treat me like I'm still an outsider…"

"Give it time, they'll co-"

"No, it's different, Let's face it, the only friend I have there is you and I feel it that I will never belong there." Kurt insisted, "And now that we lost at regionals, they're acting up even worse."

"Hey, it's not your fault we lost at regionals."

"Well, it's not that I feel I'm being blamed, it's just that I feel I disappointed everyone and-" Kurt said.

"Shhh… it's alright, what can I do?"

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and said, "Blaine… I already talked with my dad… I'm going back to McKinley."

"WHAT? What about Karofsky? What about us? You're just gonna leave after all that? And you're going straight to the bullies?"

"You know exactly how I feel, I thought you would understand!"

"Calm down, Kurt, I understand I do. When are you going back?"

"Monday."

"That soon?"

"You know we could still see each other after school and on weekends."

"I'll miss you" Blaine said taking Kurt's hand.

"I'll miss you too." Kurt said squeezing Blaine's hand.

Everything is now settled. Kurt would surprise everyone in Glee. He'll have a big entrance and a song, of course a song, it's GLEE! But what song should he sing?

Today's the day! Kurt felt really excited going back to McKinley. The fear is gone, just the longing to be able to freely do what he wants to do, to wear and to sing! Of course he also misses his best friend Mercedes above all and of course his other friends at Glee too. Still, no soul knows in New Directions that he's going back to McKinley, except Finn but he told him to keep his mouth shut.

Kurt's phone rang, it's Blaine, and he picked up immediately.

"Hey you" Blaine greeted.

"Good Morning!" Kurt greeted in return.

"Just want to wish you luck on your first day, technically it's not but you get what I mean," Blaine said.

"Thank you, and I wish you luck on your day without me," Kurt said.

"I already miss you and I still wish you're going to be at Dalton with me."

"Miss you more, I'll see you later? I got to go, or I'll be late."

"Ok, you take care, ok?"

"You too, bye."

"Bye."

After putting the phone down the table, Kurt began to prepare for his big day. He went to his closet after taking a warm bath and started to look through his wardrobe. What would be the perfect attire for his performance? And more importantly how could he go through the day without being noticed? He can't wear his own clothes throughout the day, he must be inconspicuous. He chose a black long sleeved shirt, white skinny jeans, black boots and a black and white-striped scarf for Glee and put in his bag neatly. He decided to wear a white t-shirt, and over it a long sleeved buttoned down shirt and loose jeans, and a cap.

"Whoa! For a moment there I thought you were Burt." Finn said as he saw Kurt coming up.

"Good! That way no one will know I'm there, and remember keep quiet," Kurt said, "Are you ready to go?" he added.

"Sure, let's go."

As they were nearing McKinley, Kurt said, "Finn, I'll go down by that corner before you enter school, it's near anyway. I'll just walk."

"You sure?" Finn asked.

"Yes, Finn. I'm sure." Kurt reassured.

"Thanks for the drive, Finn," Kurt said going down the car.

"Anytime, dude." Finn said.

"See you later at Glee!" Kurt said with a wink.

"Ok, see you," Finn said with a grin.

~~~0~~~

Sam wanted some time alone in order for him to think. Santana seemed to have been distant these past few weeks. She spends more time with Brittany than with him. He wants to think about what's really going on between him and Santana and also other stuff. He decided to skip his last period, and went to the choir room. He arrives at the choir room and picked up a guitar and sat. He sat there thinking about stuff and started to strum the guitar mindlessly.

Kurt also skipped his last period in order for him to have a head start. First he went directly to comfort room to change his clothes and freshen up. While changing, Kurt remembered he still hasn't had the slightest idea on what to sing. After a change of clothes, he took out his ipod to find the perfect song to sing later at Glee.

Kurt went straight to the choir room and since he had his headphones on he didn't hear there was somebody inside, so went in. Sam looked up as he heard the door open and was surprised, too surprised to say a word. Kurt being so engrossed in finding a song, he didn't notice Sam and continued to place his bag by the piano and sat. Kurt decided to play the piano, maybe a random song might pop in while his playing some keys. He removed his earphones and returned them and his ipod to his bag.

"This isn't working , damn it," Kurt muttered to himself.

Sam walked over to where Kurt was sitting and asked, "What's not working?"

"OH MY, WHAT THE-SAM! What are you doing here? And how long have you been here?" Kurt asked totally in shock.

"I must be the one asking you that," Sam answered, "I thought you were at Dalton."

"Yes, yes I was. And right now I'm still there because you can see me here," Kurt answered back.

"So you're back?"

"No, Sam, I'm not back," Kurt said, "Of course I'm back what the hell do you think I'm here for?"

"Maybe you're he-" Sam suggested but stopped when he saw Kurt looked sad, "Hey, what's wrong? Did I say something ba-"

"Oh, no no no," Kurt said, "It's just that no one was supposed to know that I'm here and I was going to surprise you guys…" Kurt sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Forget about it, I have no song to sing anyway, I guess me being here is surprise enough," Kurt said quietly.

"Want me to help you?" Sam offered, "With choosing a song, it's the least I could do because I messed up your surprise."

"Sam, I don't know, I been listening to my ipod and nothing seems right."

"So I'll help you find the right song," Sam insisted.

So half an hour had past and the two boys had found a song perfect for the occasion. It's not what Kurt would usually pick but at least it fits and it's not even bad.

"Sam, I don't know how could I thank you," Kurt said.

"It's okay. No need to thank me, I told you, s'least I could do."

"Well, thank you anyway," Kurt said fighting the urge to hug Sam because it might become awkward.

"Kea tìngäzìk," Sam said.

Kurt looked at Sam, raising an eyebrow.

"It's na 'vi… in Avatar… means "No problem"" Sam said with a smile.

Kurt giggled a little.

"Sam, one more thing, I need you to go in the same time as the others and act surprised ok?" Kurt requested, "Glee is on ten minutes," he added.

"Okay," Sam said smiling. "I'll see you later then" Sam doing his James Earl Jones' imitation.

Kurt laughed and said, "Get going, Sam."

As Kurt turned his back from Sam to go back to the piano, Sam called, "Kurt!"

"Yes?" Kurt answered turning to look at Sam.

"Glad you're back!" Sam said with a grin, "And nice to see you again."

"Thanks, you too." Kurt said waving to Sam.


	2. One More Time with Feeling

**How Things Work**

**Rating: PG**

**Pairing: Pre-Sam/Kurt; mentions of Brittana.**

**Spoilers: 2x16 onwards**

**Author's Notes: Second chapter, tell me what you think.. and forgive me for how wrong it could be : )**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

Sam went to the choir room, acting casually as if nothing's up. He took his seat near the center because he knew that Santana wouldn't mind if he won't sit beside her because she's too focused on Brittany. He still doesn't know what's the deal between them, but who is he to judge, so he just let it be. He didn't know exactly why, but he was excited to see Kurt perform, but of course he hid it, which he has grown used to doing when his being of a dork starts to surface. He has been suppressing his feelings a lot lately, it seems his "dorkishness" doesn't have a place here in McKinley. And every time he tries to impress with his "dorkness", his girlfriend (and ex-girlfriend) find it really astounding. Anyway, that's why he transferred in the first place, to become somebody different. His being of dork is the reason why he wants to be popular so bad, to be on top, and more specifically why he put lemon juice in his hair. Well, for the most part his being another person has worked; nobody got a hint about his dork side, well except for Santana, which find it really stupid when he acts all dorky. Then there's Quinn, to whom he utterly displayed how much of a dork he really is, who finds it rather odd. He also just revealed his "dorky-ness" to Kurt, who was surprisingly cool with it and found it amusing, and actually laughed. Well, maybe it's just Kurt; he was a good guy after all. He can't blame himself for the display of his dorky side; it's just an impulse that acts when he's happy or smitten.

Kurt stole a little peek and saw that everyone was here, only Mr. Schue has not yet arrived. He felt excited and nervous at the same time, but he was happy, finally he's back where he belongs, he's finally home. Kurt's phone vibrated, it was Blaine calling, good thing Kurt remembered to set in low volume or else his cover would have been blown. He rejected the call and texted Blaine: **NOT NOW! Big moment abt to start…ttyl**. Kurt heard Mr Schue arrive, this is it, no turning back now.

"Hey guys, how was your weekend?" Mr. Schue asked.

The room was filled with voices overlapping since they all answered all at once.

"Ok, ok, as for assignment this week-" Mr. Schue began.

Finn raised his hand, "Mr. Schue… I have something to say first…"

"Ok, Finn the floor is yours" Mr Schue said.

Finn went to where they usually perform. As Kurt saw Finn, that was the cue.

"What's up Finn?" Santana asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Shhh… Listen…" Finn said.

[Flashback to Sam letting Kurt hear the song in the first chapter, while this is happening Kurt is actually singing this line in the present]

Sam singing:

_Something in your eyes makes me want to lose myself_

_Makes me want to lose myself in your arms_

_There's something in your voice_

_Makes my heart beat fast_

_Hope this feeling lasts the rest of my life_

Kurt singing [Present]:

_If you knew how lonely my life has been_

_And how long I've been so alone_

_If you knew how I wanted someone to come along_

_And change my life the way you've done_

[Mercedes saying this mid-singing]

"Wait that sounds like- OH MY GOSH! It's KURT! It's KURT!" Mercedes exclaimed.

There were a lot of surprised faces, from surprised faces to wide grinning ones.

"But where is he?" Rachel added.

Kurt singing [Coming out from the empty room]

_It feels like home to me_

_It feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_

_It feels like home to me_

_It feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

The New Directions cheered as they saw Kurt. As Kurt finished, everybody stood up and the New Direction shared a great big family hug.

"Hey, hey, let him speak," Finn said.

"Uhm guys, surprise surprise," Kurt said laughing, "I'm back and I'm not going anywhere, I'm here to stay!" he added.

The New Directions shared another big hug.

"Oh, Kurt, I'm so happy, you're back! I've missed you so much!" Mercedes said and giving Kurt a hug.

"Glad you're back Kurt, we missed you so! And-"

"Yo! Hummel, Welcome back!" Puck shouted.

"As I was saying, nice show!" Rachel said continuing with an annoyed face. And she gave him her own hug.

"Welcome back Kurt, we've missed you," Quinn said giving her own hug to him.

"Kurt? Is that a zebra snake around your neck?" Brittany asked.

Santana and Kurt both gave Brittany a stare and smiled at each other

"She means we missed you and welcome back" Santana said. They both hugged Kurt.

"Welcome back Kurt," Artie greeted.

"Hey Kurt glad you're back!" Tina said with Mike smiling behind him. Tina gave Kurt a hug too.

"Kurt welcome back!" Lauren shouted from behind.

"Hey hey hey, glad you're back!" Sam said with a wide grin, "And really good show, I was totally surprised," Sam smirked.

"Welcome back dude," Finn said patting Kurt at the back.

"Kurt, welcome back and we're glad to have you again," Mr. Schue said, "Anything you want to say?"

"Thanks Mr. Schue. Everyone, I can't describe how your welcome makes me feel, I just want to take this opportunity to say thank you, everyone. And I'm glad I'm back!" Kurt said.

Sam never knew he would see another side of Kurt. Kurt singing Le Jazz Hot was something but this was different. Kurt looked so vulnerable while he was performing the song. Sam got disappointed that he let go of the chance to sing a duet with Kurt. Everyone in the club was happy now that he was back. Glee is now over, but everyone seems to be planning about a welcome party for Kurt, but it's time for football, so Sam reluctantly leaves Glee and heads of to practice.

Kurt brought Mercedes to Lima Bean where he and Blaine were supposed to meet.

"Kurt, what are we doing here?" Mercedes asked.

"We're here to meet with Blaine, and I have something to tell you," Kurt replied.

"Why didn't you just tell me while we were going here?" Mercedes asked.

"You'll see." Kurt said with a wink.

The two of them found a table on the corner. While they were waiting for Blaine, Mercedes and Kurt, of course, talked. Kurt revealed to Mercedes the reason why he transferred back to McKinley.

"Kurt, I never knew you felt that way, if only I was there I would have shown them," Mercedes said.

"Thanks, Cedes." Kurt said, while the both of them shared a hug.

Sadness aside, they were talking like crazy, it's like they haven't seen each other for years. It's really different when you're talking on the phone than talking in person. As Blaine approached, he planned on kissing Kurt, but he saw Mercedes and proceeded in sitting beside the two.

"Hi!" Blaine greeted.

"OH HIII!" Kurt greeted.

"Hey, how's it going?" Mercedes said.

So, Blaine, you're probably wondering why I brought Mercedes along with me, it's because I want us to tell her…" Kurt said while looking from Blaine to Mercedes.

"Tell me what Kurt?" Mercedes asked puzzled.

"Oh, sure," Blaine said with a grin.

"Mercedes…" Kurt began.

"Yes?"

"Blaine and I are DATING!" Kurt exclaimed.

"WOW! I'm so happy for you!" Mercedes said and hugged Kurt, "What?When?How?Spill!" She added.

The two boys told Mercedes what happened. Of how and when they started going out.

"Wow, all I can say is wow," Mercedes commented, "I'm happy for you Kurt! You finally found love" a big grin appearing on her face, "And Blaine, if you ever hurt Kurt, get ready to taste some of this!" she added.

"Just don't tell anyone yet ok?" Kurt said.

"Why not?" Blaine inquired.

"I just don't want this to reach Finn, because if I tell anyone else, I don't know if they would keep their word in not telling it to Finn." Kurt said.

"Because Finn might freak out and won't know how to react," Mercedes continued.

"Exactly," Kurt finished.

"Wow, the two of you seem like you have telepathy or something," Blaine said in awe, "So when do I get to say to everyone you're mine now?" he added looking charming.

"Right after my dad and Carole knows, we can tell people since Finn is the only one I see having difficult to process us," Kurt said taking Blaine's hand.

"When will that be?" Blaine asked

"I'll tell you when I'm ready," Kurt replied squeezing Blaine's hand.

"I really really want to kiss you right now, but Mercedes is here so yeah…" Blaine said squeezing Kurt's hand.

"Oh don't you two go lovey dovey on me," Mercedes shook her head.

Sam has never seen the Glee club this euphoric, even when they won regionals, it's like double the happiness now that Kurt has come back. Now he realizes that Glee club is like a family, even though they had hard times they still have good times, no matter how bad a situation becomes. Glee kids stick out for one another, they have this special bond. It's nice to know that in Glee, you're accepted whoever or whatever you are. Now that's a real nice family relationship right there. Speaking of relationships, Sam doesn't even know where he and Santana stand. But he's not that bad of dork to be clingy, and all over her, so he just let her be.

"Sam!" Santana called out.

"Wait, did you just call me by my first name?" Sam asked

Santana rolled her eyes, "I need to talk to you."

"Ok, speak," Sam with his imitation.

Santana looked at him, "Stop that."

"Sorry"

"Ok, look froggy lips, this isn't working, so I'm breaking up with you," Santana said.

"WHAT? You're breaking up with me? WHY?" Sam asked.

"Yes I am, trouty mouth, and I like I said, this isn't working, ok?" Santana said with a smile and walked away.

A/N: Song: Feel s Like Home – Chantal Kreviazuk; You might be wondering how Sam came across with the song. I'm going to say he found it on Quinn's ipod and he was planning to sing it her but they broke up and he offered it to Kurt because it fits the very situation. And for clarification, Kurt singing "you" means all of the ND, kay? And As you can see I'm not really adept at writing a scene with multi characters and situations with the like, I'm sorry for the messiness.

On other matters, I'd like to point this out specifically. During the song, it became to look like a script, it's because I want to illustrate it to you how I pictured it in my head, and I really hope that you got the picture : ) And also the song is kind of has a double meaning, if you know what I mean ;).

I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. And It's Not Like the Movies

**How Things Work**

**Rating: PG**

**Pairing: Pre-Sam/Kurt;**

**Spoilers: 2x16 onwards**

**Author's Notes: Third Chapter, tell me what you think and please do criticize if needed be.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

"Hello" Kurt answering his phone.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine greeted.

"Heyy, so what's up?"

"I was wondering, since we haven't been on a date, I'm asking you out,"

"You're asking me out?" Kurt asked surprised

"Yes, Kurt, I'm asking you out!" Blaine said.

"Well, Blaine, I'm not sure, you're nice and all but I don't think you're my kind of guy," Kurt joked.

"Am I not good enough? I promise I'll be your kind of guy," Blaine said.

"If you say so," Kurt said smiling.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, Blaine, Of course I'll go out with you," Kurt said.

"Ok, tomorrow after school at Breadstix," Blaine said, "And let's go see a movie after, I heard Rent will be on."

"That's sounds great! I'll see you tomorrow,"

"I miss you… can't wait for tomorrow"

"Miss you too."

"Bye"

"Bye"

-Call ended-

"Finally," Kurt muttered to himself, "I thought he'd never ask."

Kurt jumped on his bed, and felt really excited, nothing can bring him down. He giggled with himself while shaking his legs. He felt like a kid on Christmas morning. His first date ever, with his first boyfriend. Nothing can ruin this moment. He picked up his phone and dialed Mercedes' phone number.

"Hello," greeted Mercedes.

"CEDES! Guess what! Blaine is taking me out on a date!" Kurt exclaimed.

"For real? Oh my God, Kurt that's so nice!"

"I know, I'm so excited, I don't know what to wear, and I'm just really excited!"

"When?"

"Tomorrow, after school." Kurt squealed.

"Oh my God, this is so exciting!" Mercedes giggled.

The two of them discussed what Kurt would wear and tips on how to make a date more romantic and other stuff about dates. They could have talked endlessly all night, but they had to sleep because they had class and also Kurt's big date tomorrow.

Sam now knows where he and Santana stand, they're both better off without each other. Sam wasn't totally expecting Santana breaking up with him, even though he knew she was already distant. Sam wondered why would she break up with him, was it his body? Was it his "dorkiness"? Was it him being not popular? Sam thinks it's best to just give up, he seems to be never good enough for anyone. He could be the dork that he always was, but he can't, he won't. We still wants to be popular, and being popular is the only way to get respect in McKinley. He wished he could be strong and be able to just be himself again. He just wants someone to be proud of him, jock or not. He wished that he had the courage to walk down the halls of this school, be himself and don't give a care what other people think, just like…

Kurt walked through the doors with confidence, not giving a damn what people say. Nothing can ruin this day, because today will be his first date. He made his way through the halls, walking with pride and grace, like he owns it.

"So, what do you think?" Kurt asked Mercedes as they met, and did a pirouette for Mercedes to see the whole outfit.

"Whoo! There's no way, I mean no way, that boy wouldn't love that," Mercedes commented as they bumped their butts together, "You really do dress to impress!"

"I'm not gay for nothing," Kurt said smiling.

"See you later at lunch," Mercedes said getting to class.

"Ok, see you!" Kurt said while waving goodbye, going to his class also.

Sam had a paper due on Friday, he's doomed. He can't do this paper within this week, he needs a weekend in order for him to finish. He could do fine if it was due next week, and get a nice grade. What's worse is he needs to do a good job with his paper or else he could fall below the needed grade for him to be in the team. This wouldn't be hard at all, if it weren't for his dyslexia, this would only be cake. But this needs to be done and he needs all the time he can get.

Sam started working on his paper at lunch, but he doesn't even know what to write. So much for getting started and early, he just got frustrated.

"What's with the face?" Kurt asked as he saw Sam all bothered.

"Huh?" Sam said.

"You look like a sad puppy that was left hungry and abandoned," Kurt said.

"It's nothing."

"That's not a nothing face to me, there's something. You can tell me you know."

"Well, it's some paper, it was just given this morning. And I got nothing and it's due Friday," Sam sighed.

"Oh, I could help you, since you helped me, I'll return the favor," Kurt offered.

"It's ok, I-"

"Oh, but I insist," Kurt said firmly.

"Ok"

"Tomorrow then, I need to meet up with Mercedes now"

"How about later?" Sam asked

"Later, sounds good but I got some stuff to do," Kurt said grinning widely.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Ok, Sam I gotta go, Cedes is waiting for me," Kurt said, "Little puppy, cheer up." He said while giggling and waving good bye.

"Do I really look like that?" Sam asked

"It's just a metaphor Sam, besides a sad puppy is cute so don't get upset."

At that, Sam just smiled. It seems that he forgot about his stress and everything felt alright. Kurt sure knows how to make someone smile, he's a good friend.

Kurt was practically on the edge of his seat waiting for Glee to be done so he could go on with his date. He wasn't paying any attention to Mr. Schue's discussions, his mind was somewhere else. He was imagining how the night would turn out, all the different situations in all the right ways. He played it in his mind like a million times over and over. He could see it, the two of them talking, eating, and laughing together, holding hands and eye to eye the whole time. His heart fluttered at the thought of it, he wants to know what it feels like for real. He just can't wait, so when will Glee be over?

As Mr. Schue dismissed them, Kurt dragged Mercedes with him and they were out really fast.

"Ok, this is it," Kurt said clapping his hands, "How do I look?"

"You look fiiiine!" Mercedes said.

"Thanks! I got to get going, wish me luck!" Kurt said while hugging Mercedes, with the two of them laughing, "I'll tell you everything tomorrow!" he added.

"Ok, you have a good date Kurt!" Mercedes said as she was waving goodbye.

Kurt was practically out of the school in a flash. He was on his way to Breadstix, and all throughout the way he was giddy. Kurt can't wait to see the look on his boyfriend's face when he sees what Kurt is wearing. Kurt was wearing a cross between a matador and a band-like uniform apparel, in deep blue color with white buttons and lining. He wore skinny and sleek black jeans with black boots overlaying the jeans. He hoped Blaine would like it, no LOVE it.

Blaine was waiting for Kurt outside the entrance of Breadstix.

"Blaine" Kurt called out, "Over here!"

Blaine looked around and went Kurt's direction as soon as he saw him.

"Wow, Kurt, you look…" Blaine paused, "…nice" he smiled at Kurt.

Kurt frowned at the pause but of course he didn't let Blaine see. Blaine was wearing a gray shirt with rolled up sleeves and a red scarf and ordinary jeans.

"You too," Kurt smiled.

"Shall we?" Blaine offered pointing to go inside Breadstix.

They went inside and they seated themselves away from the entrance.

"So no one will stare at us," Blaine said answering Kurt's puzzled expression.

Kurt just nodded.

Blaine waved the waitress over to ask for menus and to order.

"So how you've been?" Blaine asked.

"I've been good, you?" Kurt replied.

"Not so good, truth is, I've been miserable," Blaine began, "Since you left, my heart was in constant pain."

"Oh Blaine stop being a drama queen," Kurt said smiling.

"I'm not I just really miss you that's all,"

"I know I miss you too."

"It's good to hear you're alright, Kurt"

"Yeah, so far so good."

"So no one's been bullying you?"

"No, not even a close distance, they just pass the hallway like I'm not there,"

"That's good"

"Well, I still expect the worse though, but it's good since I'm with Mercedes now and the other Glee kids and of course with you," Kurt said looking up at Blaine.

Blaine reached for Kurt's hand and squeezed it. And then their order arrived. Kurt told Blaine how his performance went and what song he sang and what the reaction of the Glee club was.

"Wow, I didn't know you'd choose that song," Blaine said.

"I didn't, " Kurt said, "Sam did, he helped me pick–"

"Wa-wait, Sam who?"

That's right, Kurt forgot to mention Sam to Blaine, "He was relatively new when I left but he was cool, he helped the guys deal with Karofsky. He's good." Kurt said casually. Kurt didn't mention about the thing about the duet because his feeling that have been long buried might just comeback, if he speaks about it. He still finds Sam cute though and of course hot, but he has Blaine now, which makes Sam irrelevant.

"So he knew, before others?"

"Well, yeah, he accidentally found out," Kurt said, "I didn't know there was someone in the choir room and I just entered and there he saw me, and I had my dilemma so he offered his help."

"Oh, but the song's good. It fits the situation, I'm glad they loved it. And If I would have been there I would have loved it even more," Blaine said smiling.

The two just smiled at each other and then finished their dinner. They headed to the local theater after they were done with dinner.

It was around nine when the movie was done, the two went out holding hands.

"I like how the musical and the movie are different and similar at the same time, although they changed some details in the movies, I still love it." Kurt said.

"I know, I can't just get enough," Blaine said.

"It was good, the movie, even though I watched like more than a dozen times," Kurt laughed, "It never gets old."

They two of them talked about Rent while going to Kurt's house, and some few things here and there. As they arrived, "This is nice, Kurt, just you and me," Blaine began, "I wish there's more of this."

They leaned in for a kiss, Kurt said, "Yeah, this nice, we should totally do this again," he smiled. Kurt then went down on Blaine's car. Kurt remained standing and waving as Blaine drove off. Kurt started to make his way up to his house after Blaine's car was out of sight. Kurt was disappointed, this wasn't what he was expecting. He was expecting some lovey dovey feeling all throughout the evening, but he didn't. What happened to the flutter in his heart? What happened to the butterflies in his stomach? It seems to Kurt that they we're just hanging out as friends. Is this what's it suppose to feel? Just like hanging out, it wasn't that different when he and Blaine were just hanging out as friends. Anyway, this is first time, he just hasn't gotten the hang of it. Kurt just shrugged it off and kept on walking.

Kurt entered his house quietly, because maybe his dad and Carole might be already asleep. As he entered the house, the lights were turned off so, he assumed that his hunch was right so he silently made his way to his room and then the light turned on. Kurt turned to see who it was, he saw his dad, standing by the switch.

~~~0~~~

A/N: First of all, I want to thank who put this story in their alert and to the people who reviewed and to audancerboy for adding this to his favourites : )

Err.. The phone call is weird, I know. I didn't know how to begin it, and write it to end beautifully.

I was thinking what would Kurt wear that would be really flashy and spectacular, and then I just came up with that cross; it might not be that brilliant but at least I tried. And as you have noticed I cut some talking and just went to describing and story telling that's because I didn't know what else to put. And If I added a few it might become OOC. And I'd like to point out that I didn't describe the shoes of Blaine it's because I don't know what would that proper and dapper Dalton kid wear as his shoes. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed this one. And it might take a while for me to update since I have school and Glee is coming in a week so I might get distracted and all. And I'm sorry to disappoint if this chapter hasn't reached your expectations. Til next time…


	4. Give Me That Hummingbird Heartbeat

**How Things Work**

**Rating: PG**

**Pairing: Pre-Sam/Kurt; Brittana cameo.**

**Spoilers: 2x16 onwards**

**Author's Notes: Fourth Chapter, oh this could be so wrong, please say so if it is so. I need your comments to know what you think, thanks. Wub from me. And ENJOY! BTW, no Blaine in this one, just mention of his name. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

"Hi dad," greeted Kurt as soon as he saw his dad, "I thought you were asleep, why are you still up?"

"Where you've been?" Burt asked Kurt.

"I told you I went to see a movie," Kurt replied.

"Yeah, but I heard a car, I didn't know Mercedes has a car."

"I thought you kinda knew who I was gonna be with…" Kurt said, "I was not with Mercedes, dad."

"Who was that then?" Burt questioned.

"Well, remember Blaine? That was him, I was with him."

"Oh, okay."

"Ok, dad, goodnight I need to get to bed." Kurt said turning and headed towards his room.

"Kurt, wait." Burt called.

"Yes, dad?"

"You two dating now, or you two we're just hanging out?"

"Uh… Dad, I-I, yes, we are dating," Kurt cringed waiting for his father's reaction.

"I see, Kurt just promise me that no foolishness, and you two be car-"

"Yes, dad, I know. I'm not exactly that kind of guy."

"I'm glad you found someone, and as long as your happy."

"Thanks dad." Kurt said.

"Does anybody else now 'bout you two?"

"Just Mercedes, and now you, I just wanted to tell you first before anybody else."

"Ok, you get sleeping now, I need to sleep to," Burt said going to his room.

"Dad," Kurt called.

"Yep?"

"I love you dad, and goodnight" Kurt said with a smile.

"You too son, sleep tight."

That was totally unexpected, Kurt didn't want to say it this way. That was kind of awkward, but it's all good, since Burt was alright with it. Kurt wasn't ready to tell, but he didn't want to lie to his father, but it was there and it turned out quite well. Kurt was relieved and he can't wait to tell Blaine and even more so, every one of his friends. Everything went fine tonight, at least that's how Kurt wanted to think of it. He ignored his feelings earlier this evening and concluded that it was just because they were friends before and he is just getting used to the whole boyfriend thing. He went straight to bed after doing his facial routine and fell asleep right away.

Sam was looking forward Kurt helping him with his paper. Kurt has a way of making Sam feel he doesn't need to pretend and that's its okay for him to be himself. Somehow Sam feels good and accepted whenever he's with Kurt. It's maybe because Kurt knows what it's like to be isolated and singled out, so he knows what other people feel. Kurt is really a good friend, if not better.

"Kurt!" Sam called out.

Kurt stopped as soon as hearing the blonde jock's call, and turned to face where the sound was coming from. Sam was walking towards Kurt with the big wide grin.

"Yes, Sam?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I just want to ask where we'd meet later at lunch?"

"Oh right, uhmm… how 'bout at- nah, too many distractions. Or maybe at the- no, it's would be hard there. Or the-" Kurt stopped seeing Sam hiding a laugh with a cough, "Is there something funny?"

"No, it's just that your face changes quicker than I can see them," Sam said still smiling widely.

"Would you like me too help you or not?" Kurt asked icily.

Sam's grin disappeared and began to face Kurt seriously, "Sorry," he said.

"I'm thinking about the choir room that way you can concentrate and there'd be now distraction there." Kurt said.

"Ok, see you later and thank you!" Sam said, his smile returning and went to pat Kurt's back. He smiled at Kurt again and went his way.

"What was that all about?" Mercedes asked from behind.

"Oh my-Mercedes you scared me, don't go sneaking on people like that," Kurt said.

"Sorry."

"I offered to help him with his paper because he seemed so troubled with it." Kurt said, "I owe him anyway," he added answering the puzzled look on Mercedes' face.

"What do you owe him for?"

"Well he actually stood up for me against Karofsky and got a black-eye out of it, it's a least I could do."

"Right, I forgot. So how did it go?" Mercedes asked smiling on Kurt.

"Huh?"

"The date silly," Mercedes laughed.

"Oh, yeah, it was what I expected," Kurt lied, giving Mercedes a smirk, "It was great, we went to see Rent after dinner."

"Well, you know Kurt you're lucky, you have someone now." Mercedes said while looking sad.

"Mercedes, the right one will come along, I know and don't be sad, you have me," Kurt said, " I'll always be here for you, Cedes."

"Thanks, Kurt. I'll see you later in Glee then," Mercedes said smiling.

Sam is clearly in a good mood, his paper would be done today and he wouldn't have anything to worry about, for the rest of the week at least. Sam arrived at choir room, rather a bit early, since Kurt still wasn't there. So he just went inside and waited for Kurt inside. He played the guitar again, he remembered last time he was here, he felt lost and sad, but now, he felt fine and happy. He started strumming, this time he was playing happy tunes. His mind began to wander, so much has happened in Glee, so much has happened in this room, so much has happened to him. He never knew that singing songs could be a very good way to express feelings. Sam snapped back to reality, as he heard Kurt come in.

"Hey," Sam greeted

"Hi," Kurt said, "You know, you play beautifully, makes me wish I could play the guitar too."

"Well, thanks," Sam said looking down, because Kurt might see him blushing, "It's fairly easy you know, want me to teach you?"

"I could try," Kurt smiled.

Sam got another guitar and gave it to Kurt, and he started instructing Kurt the placing of the keys. Kurt just couldn't get it right somehow.

"I'm better off playing piano and singing" Kurt said giving up.

"It's easy, let me help you out," Sam offered.

Sam set down his guitar and went over to Kurt and he was standing behind Kurt's chair. He leaned in and placed his fingers over Kurt's then he positioned them, and then started to strum.

"See it's easy once you get the hang of it," Sam said.

Kurt blushed as he felt Sam's breath beneath his ear, and then he said, "Sam wait, we weren't here for this, I was suppose to help you with your paper, now we only got half an hour."

Kurt stood up and then asked Sam, "What's it about?"

"Uhmm, huh?" Sam said looking up because he was looking down out of embarrassment with the realization that he and Kurt was so close.

"The paper, what's the report about?" Kurt asked again, not making eye contact.

"Uhmm, It's about Mt. Rushmore, its history and its legacy and other stuff," Sam said awkwardly trying hard to avert his gaze from Kurt.

"Ok we need to get started then, you tell me what you know, and I'll write it down, so that all you need is to print it out."

Then suddenly the door opened, Sam and Kurt looked at the door to see who was entering. Brittany and Santana came in laughing and holding hands, oblivious of the two boys.

"Oh," Santana said as she noticed Kurt and Sam, "What are you two doing here? Are you two making out here?" she added.

"Hi," Brittany said, "Yeah, are you like a couple also, just like m-"

"Or the two of you secretly dating?" Santana added really fast to interrupt Brittany, looking at Brittany with her face all "what the hell?"

"No, Kurt's just helping me with my paper," Sam answered confused.

"Oh, I though you go here to make out, because we-" Brittany said.

"We were just going to rehearse but I guess this room is occupied by another couple, so you two go ahead," Santana said looking at Brittany.

"Sorry," Brittany whispered to Santana.

"We're not dating, as Sam said, I'm helping him with his paper," Kurt defended.

"Sure Kurt," Santana said smugly, "C'mon Brittany let's go, these two needs to finish their mackin'."

"We're no-" Sam insisted.

"Whatever, Guppy face," Santana said. "See you around loverboys"

"Bye" Brittany said.

The two girls then went out the room and left the two boys feeling awkward. Then the bell rang, they're time was up, they haven't finished, and haven't even started.

"Dang" Sam muttered. "Kurt-"

"Let's finish this later after school, I promised to help you and I'm going to," Kurt said, "Let's meet here tomorrow same time?"

"How about later? Don't tell me you have some stuff to do again," Sam joked.

"We'll see," Kurt said, "Ok, we need to get to class, I mean like ASAP!"

Sam pouted and turned to look like a sad puppy.

"Sam, cheer up I didn't say no, I just said I'll see," Kurt said, "Now let's get going! See you in Glee!"

"Ok, see you in Glee later Kurt," Sam said.

At least it's not a "no".

Kurt was excited to tell the others, because that meant it was a confirmation. Maybe he would start to feel that Blaine and he is a couple once he told his friends. All this doubt makes Kurt think that maybe something is wrong with him. He likes guys definitely, it's not that Blaine is not guy enough, but what is wrong? Kurt just hates the feeling of not being able to put his finger on something wrong. So he needs this confirmation to stop all this doubt.

Kurt and Mercedes went to the choir room together to tell Rachel and Tina. Rachel was standing by the piano arranging some sheet music. Kurt proceeded to go to where Rachel is, while Mercedes called over Tina.

"Kurt, what is it that you want to tell us?" Tina asked.

"Well, I don't know how to say this," Kurt began.

"You know you can tell us anything," Rachel said.

"I'm dating someone," Kurt said.

Santana and Brittany entered the choir room as Kurt said it, and they heard what Kurt said.

"I knew it! You and Sam are dating." Santana said, coming over to where the girls are.

Tina and Rachel looked at Santana then at Kurt with mixed expressions

"Really?" Tina asked, shocked.

"What? No!" Kurt exclaimed, "It's not Sam, we're clearly just friends."

"Then what were you two doing here during lunch?" Santana said with a raised brow.

"I told you, I was helping him with his paper." Kurt said.

"Yeah right!" Santana rolled her eyes, "Just admit it."

"You shut it Santana, I know my boy Kurt here has a boyfriend and it ain't Sam, so listen!" Mercedes said fiercely.

"So who is it Kurt?" Rachel asked.

"Well, you all know Blaine right? Before regionals he kissed me and after regionals we began dating!" Kurt said.

"Wow, I'm so happy for you Kurt! Now you're happy," Tina said giving Kurt a hug.

"Aww , you two make a good couple," Rachel said, "Congratulations on your relationship, Kurt!"

"Ughh, I really thought it was Sam, he's really a dork!" Santana interrupted.

"You know Santana, if someone's a dork, it doesn't necessarily mean he is gay." Kurt said.

"Whatever," Santana said, walking away and seating beside Brittany.

The four of them seated themselves, as Mr. Schue entered the room. Rachel was smiling at Kurt, so was Mercedes and Tina. They were truly happy for him. Kurt was thankful that he has such great friends. Now that Kurt revealed it to his friends, the doubt was still there, why, he just needs to get used to it, maybe this is really the way it feels. Kurt's phone began vibrating, it was a text from Blaine, "**Kurt, cant meet you l8r, we got 2 perform for a big charity event, need extra time for practice, sorry. I'll make it up to you, maybe this weekend?**" Kurt replied with an "okay" and a smiley face. Ok, so he can go to Sam after Glee and help him with his paper. So why isn't he disappointed again? He should be bothered about Blaine, his boyfriend, not being able to meet him, but why was he okay with it? As he concluded before, he's just getting used to it, it's his first real relationship anyway. He just let it be.

**~~~0~~~**

A/N: I'm sorry for being redundant, and all that stuff. And if you noticed, the characters are getting a little bit of OOC(?) not quite sure here. Anyway, I don't have anything to add. And I hope you liked the little Brittana cameo at the middle. And yes, Kurt will be in Sam's house. And I apologize if this chapter disappoints, I'm sorry if I let you guys down.

A lot of thanks for the additional three people who faved my story. Thank you, and to people who have read this, I hope you enjoyed it. Also give my thanks to the people who continue to read up to this chapter.

I will update soon, don't fret. I just don't know when. I'll make Kum Hevans happen before I stop writing this. So yeah do not worry. : )


	5. Just Wanna Feel A Little Safer

**How Things Work**

**Rating: PG**

**Pairing: Pre-Sam/Kurt;**

**Spoilers: 2x16 onwards**

**Author's Notes: Fifth Chapter, thanks to mileal for the reviews. Thanks to all the readers who have kept reading my work up until now. Thanks also to the people who added this to their favorites and added them to their alert. And please do comment if it needs improvement and the like. Lastly, enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

"Sam," Kurt called after the kids started to move out of the choir room.

Sam turned around to face Kurt.

"I guess I can come over, you know, finish your paper," Kurt said, "Just wait for me by the hall way, I'll just be a sec."

Sam just grinned, and then went out ahead.

"Mercedes, I'm going over to Sam to help him with his paper, will you be just fine?" Kurt asked.

"Ooooh, sounds like a date," Mercedes chuckled.

"Oh my, Mercedes, how could you accuse me of that?" Kurt laughed.

"Of course I'll be just fine, no one can mess with this diva," Mercedes said.

Kurt laughed, and then they started walking towards the door.

"Ok, see you!" Kurt said, as they were out the choir room

"See ya!" Mercedes said, as the two parted ways.

Sam was by his locker waiting for Kurt. It was a good thing that there was no football practice for today, or else he would stay here longer and things might get a little complicated. Kurt was now a walking towards Sam, and stopped by at Sam's side.

"Ready to go." Kurt declared.

"Ok, let's go," Sam said with a nod.

They made their way towards the parking lot, and before going to their cars, they discussed what they would do since they just can't leave the other one's car. They decided that Kurt will just follow Sam's car since Kurt doesn't know the way, instead of riding with Sam.

They arrived at Sam's house with Kurt's car parking by the sidewalk behind Sam's. Sam got out of the car and walked over to Kurt's car as Kurt has just opened his car door. Sam held the door as Kurt went down the car, and then he closed it as Kurt was out.

"Thanks," Kurt said

"Anytime," Sam smiled, "Shall we?"

Kurt nodded.

"It seems my parents are out," Sam said.

Kurt raised his brow, "So we can't go in?"

Sam just smiled, "No. I've got my keys, silly."

Kurt just rolled his eyes, Sam just smiled wider.

The both of them entered as Sam opened the door. As Kurt came in he surveyed the surroundings, he liked the way the house was decorated. Sam started to go up the stairs and Kurt followed.

"Kurt, thanks." Sam started, "With this and what you said earlier in Glee," he mumbled.

"You're wel-wait, what did I say actually?" Kurt asked surprised.

"About what you said to Santana, that was really awesome," Sam said looking down.

"Oh that, don't mention it," Kurt smiled, "I totally understand."

"Uh, this is my room," Sam said leaning at the door, "Let's go in" he motioned.

Kurt entered Sam's room, and started to look around. The walls are light blue, covered with Star Wars and football posters. There was a big shelf beside the table filled with a lot of comic books arranged neatly. Sam set down his bag at his desk where his laptop and school books were.

"Want anything," Sam asked Kurt.

Kurt nodded, "Just water please."

"Ok, I'll just be a sec," Sam said opening the door, "Make yourself at home," he added as he walked out his room.

Kurt settled himself at the chair near the desk and he hung his bag at the back of the chair. He took off his coat and hung it over the back of the chair covering the strap of his bag. Sam arrived with two bottles of water handing one to Kurt, Kurt thanked Sam. Sam went over to his bed and lied down and stretched, as if forgetting he has a visitor. He then straightened himself and assumed a comfortable position. Kurt just looked at him, and smiled when Sam sat up.

"You like Star Wars, huh?" Kurt asked.

"Totally, it's amazing," Sam said, "Have you seen it?"

"No, and honestly, it's not my type of movie," Kurt said.

"Then what's your type of movie?" Sam asked

"I'm not into movies actually, I'm more of a musical person," Kurt answered.

"There's gotta be some movies you like," Sam insisted.

"Well, the movie versions of the musicals, and that's about it," Kurt said casually.

"That's it?" Sam asked, "You know there are a lot of nice movies too, besides musical versions," he added.

"Well, I suppose I like movies about love and all," Kurt said.

"How about superhero movies?" Sam questioned, "They're really cool you know, and also the comic books."

"Seriously? Sam there's no excuse for wearing underwear over tights," Kurt said, "And heroic stuff isn't just me," he added.

"You can never find out until you actually see one," Sam said, "Don't judge, or you will taste the wrath of the Darth Vader," Sam said with his imitations.

Kurt started to laugh, "You know you're funny when you do that," Kurt started laughing.

Sam kept on doing the imitations, Kurt just kept on laughing. Sam just smiled, he had never felt like himself in a long time.

"S-stop, w-we need to get to work," Kurt panting from all the laughing, "Let's get started now," he said giggling.

"Sure," Sam said, getting out of bed and going over to desk and got his book.

"Sam, do you have some music?" Kurt asked, "It's always nice to work while there's music, it makes it less stressful."

"Uh yeah," Sam said turning on his laptop.

As the desktop appeared, Kurt commented, "Oh, aren't those blue creatures from the mo-"

"Avatar," Sam said sooner than Kurt could have finished, "It's one of my favorites, I've watched like six times."

"Wow, and you didn't even sound bored," Kurt said amused.

"Yeah, that's cause it's so awesome," Sam said, "Here we go," he added as he opened his iTunes and started searching for a song.

"Wait, what's that?" Kurt asked pointing at the screen, "Is that one of my songs that I sent you?"

"Yeah, guess so," Sam said feeling awkward.

"Really? Seriously, you've kept them?" Kurt said, starting to laugh.

"Well, yeah," Sam said, "There perfectly good songs and it would be a waste to delete them," he defended.

"You've got a point there," Kurt said still giggling.

"And besides you didn't tell me to delete them when you backed out of our duet," Sam added casually.

"Oh really? I backed out?" Kurt asked taken aback.

Sam just nodded with a smile in his face.

"No I did not, it's just that I didn't want you to take crap from other people that it would make you leave Glee club," Kurt said.

"Wait, I thought you wanted to sing with someone with the same passion and talent level as you," Sam said.

"No, I just said that so that there would be no complications," Kurt said.

"Well, anyway, it would have been great to sing with you," Sam said, "You're a good performer and singer," he added.

Kurt smiled, "I know," he said smugly.

Sam just grinned.

"Sam, can we get started now, so we can finish? I told my dad I would be home before dinner," Kurt said.

"Oh right," Sam said.

~~~0~~~

Sam enjoyed having Kurt as a friend, Kurt's so cool with everything, which is totally awesome. Sam always has a nice time with Kurt, even if they just started to hang out. Kurt's really a good guy, not to mention thoughtful. If only the rest of McKinley is as understanding as Kurt, he wouldn't have any problem. This is weird because in school, Kurt seems so cold and insensitive, but Sam knew right away why. Kurt puts up a face and walls because people just don't get it. But he completely gets it, he has been doing the same thing as Kurt, putting up a mask, since the beginning he transferred to McKinley.

Kurt also enjoys the company of Sam, although they are just starting out a friendship. Kurt feels that he could really get along with Sam, even with all their difference. Kurt is just getting used to having guy friends, he isn't at all at ease with having them since he usually finds them different. Even if the New Directions guys, with the exception of Sam, have bonded for one year the last year, he still finds it awkward with the guys sometimes, but with Sam it seems so easy. Kurt is surprised how they are far from being alike but they get along well, and how he puts off his guard really easy. It's like they have known each other like forever.

Kurt was walking down the hall way to go to the choir room when suddenly he was shoved against the lockers.

"Hey Hummel" Karofsky said staring down at Kurt.

Kurt stared back without fear, "GET OFF ME YOU NEANDRETHAL! Or you want me to spill your secret?"

"Why you," Karofsky threatened with his fist starting to hit. Then out of nowhere Sam flew across the hall to knock Karofsky down and punched him.

"I thought we told you not to mess with Kurt?" Sam said angrily.

Karofsky and Sam were wrestling on the floor until Mr. Schue arrived and broke off the fight.

"HEY!" Mr. Schue shouted, "STOP!" while restraining Karofsky, "What's going on here?"

"He's bullying Kurt again!" Sam shouted going at Karofsky, but Kurt restrained him.

"Ok this has to stop!" Mr. Schue said, "Kurt, take Sam to the choir room," he added, then he turned to Karofsky, "I'm going to send you to Coach Beiste."

Kurt and Sam were heading to the choir room, Kurt asked Sam, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam answered and smiled to Kurt.

"You know you shouldn't have done that, now you might get into trouble," Kurt said concerned.

"No, its fine Kurt, like we said before you left, we are here to protect you, because we don't want you to run off again," Sam said.

"Well, thanks I guess," Kurt said, "SAM, you're bleeding, oh my," he said as he saw the blood starting to drip from Sam's lips. Kurt got his handkerchief and wiped the blood off. "I'm really sorry this happened," Kurt apologized.

"No, it's fine," Sam insisted.

They arrived at the choir room, Sam was still covering his mouth with Kurt's hankie.

"What happened dude?" Finn asked as soon as he saw Sam and the bloody handkerchief. The rest of the club started to go over Sam and Kurt.

"I-I, Sam and Karofsky got into a fight," Kurt said, "Karofsky shoved me into the lockers again, and then Sam happened to be there and they fought."

Sam looked at Kurt puzzled because Kurt missed telling one single detail, but he dropped it when he saw Kurt.

"Dude, are you okay?" Finn started.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam said.

"Ok, that's it, Karofsky needs to learn his lesson," Finn said.

"Yeah, he needs a taste of my knuckle sandwich," Puck said looking over to Finn and cracking his knuckles.

"Guys, it's okay, I can handle it," Kurt said, "I'm not afraid anymore."

"But we need to protect you Kurt!" Finn protested.

"Yes Kurt, Finn is right, we should protect you," Rachel said.

"Rachel's right, you need our help, or else you'll be running off again, and we don't want that," Quinn said.

"No, not this time, I'm not running away anymore, and like I've said, I'm here to stay," Kurt said firmly, "I appreciate your concern, but I need to deal with this alone."

Mr. Schue arrived and told the kids to go back to their seats.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Mercedes asked as they were walking towards their seat.

"Yes, Cedes, I'm fine," Kurt said.

"Just tell me if you need anything," Mercedes offered.

"It's alright, I'm good," Kurt said taking Mercedes' hand and squeezing it. And they both smiled at each other.

"Kurt, if this happens again, tell me okay," Mr. Schue told Kurt.

Kurt just nodded.

"We don't want anyone to get hurt." Mr. Schue said.

Finn raised his hand, "Mr. Schue, if I may."

Mr. Schue nodded.

"Kurt, just remember we are here for you, I'm here for you, just tell us what's wrong and we'll do our best to help you," Finn said.

Kurt just nodded again, and smiled up to everyone.

~~~0~~~

A/N: The characters are getting a little bit OOC(?), I just have this fear that they would get OOC that the story would become different. It's just that I want it to stick to canon as nearly as possible because I don't want it to be so impossible, I know it's fan fiction but I just want to stay grounded, because when I fly, I really get into it and I just might get disappointed. And disappointment is harsh.

Ok, ranting aside, I hope you like this chapter, I tried having as much Kurt/Sam interaction, but it's just starting as friendship, tbh, I want Kurt to fall in love with Sam not because he's gay but because he is him, and all that adorable dorkiness. And you know what I got so many ideas in my head about the Blaine/Kurt break up that I don't know what to choose, I have one where they are fighting, I have one mutual break-up and there's a lot of circumstances but I don't know how to start and to finish it. My head is just in shambles.

And I might not update for a long time since Glee is on and I'm going to be distracted, and if you have any questions feel free to ask and I'll answer you as soon as possible that I can. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh, and sorry for my grammar, I know there might be errors their somewhere. Forgive me.

P.S. I wanted to include the mentioning of Sam's siblings while in his room, but I don't know enough so I'll save for some other time.


	6. Don't Wanna Keep On Chasing Lights

**How Things Work**

**Rating: PG**

**Pairing: Pre-Sam/Kurt;**

**Spoilers: 2x16 onwards**

**Author's Notes: Sixth Chapter, thanks to all the people who keep on reading, all the people who put this in their favorites and their alert, all the people who reviewed. Thank you very much. And please feel free to ask questions, criticize, and give violent reactions. Blaine is present in this one. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Except for the story of course, lol.**

Kurt knows that going back to McKinley means being a target for bullying again. And just like he predicted, it happened again, but this time, he can't run away, he won't. It's time to face this and put an end to this. He's got to face Karofsky, so this will stop for good.

"Hey HOMO!" Karofsky shouted.

Kurt just turned to face Karofsky with a cold expression.

"You think you can get away with what you did yesterday?" Karofsky asked threatening, "You're gonna have a taste of the fury!"

"Fine, punch me and I'll start spreading your dirty little secret," Kurt declared.

"What I tell you about not speaking about this?" Karofsky warned, "You really want a taste of the fury?"

"Go ahead, punch me, shove me, and everyone here will start talking!" Kurt threatened.

"Why you!" Karofsky shouted.

"Do it, and I'll have proof that you hurt me and then we all know where that's going," Kurt said.

Karofsky punched the locker and went away fuming, "Damn it!" he shouted.

It's done, the bullying will stop. Kurt understands the struggle of Karofsky, but he has no other way to put an end to this, this was the only way. And that's it, it's finally over, Kurt felt safe, he will never again be hurt by that Neanderthal. Kurt is glad that this is all through, now he can finally feel out of harm's way and be happy in school.

Sam was really grateful with all the help with his paper, he couldn't have finished it by himself. Sam was surprised with Kurt's reaction to his "dorkiness", he didn't expect that at all. He thought Kurt would feel weird with it, but instead, Kurt found it amusing. He thought he'd be ridiculed, but it was kind of Kurt being okay with it. Sam is now convinced that Kurt really is a good friend.

Sam was walking down the hallway going to his class and suddenly, sploosh. He got slushied with an icy cherry facial. Kurt was on the way to his class when he witnessed Sam got slushied. Kurt rushed over to Sam and helped him get to the comfort room.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just need to wash my eyes," Sam said.

Kurt opened the faucet and guided Sam's head in the running water. While Sam was washing his face, Kurt pulled out his hankie and started to wipe Sam's arm. Kurt can't help but admire the muscled arms of Sam. Luckily Sam wasn't looking at Kurt, who was blushing, because he was washing his hair.

"That will be hard to wash, here maybe this can help," Kurt said offering his hair solution to Sam, "I bring them in case I get slushied."

"Thanks," Sam said taking the solution and pouring some ample amount on his palm and started to apply it to his hair.

Kurt seeing Sam had difficulty, "Lemme help," he said starting to wash Sam's hair at the back.

"Thanks again," Sam said.

"No problem, being slushied sucks," Kurt said, "But what can we do, people with nothing to do with their lives like to mess with other people's lives."

"Yeah, it sure does suck, anyway we can't be brought down, it just keeps us stronger " Sam smiled.

"Oh my, Sam I think you need to change your shirt, you need to wash it with detergent to get that off," Kurt said, "Do you have extra clothes?" he added.

"Yeah, it's in the locker room," Sam said, "You go on ahead Kurt, you will miss your classes."

"You'll be okay?" Kurt asked.

Sam nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you in Glee," Kurt said going out the men's room.

Kurt sighed with relief, he thought he would accompany Sam in the locker room and he would see Sam change his shirt and then see his incredible body. Kurt can't be thinking about another guy when he has a boyfriend, it's wrong, or is it? He's just admiring after all. Kurt told himself to stop, it's not right, Sam is his friend and he has a boyfriend.

Sam was glad Kurt was around to help, again. Sam somehow remembered how Quinn helped him when he first got slushied, it was awkward because he was pretending to like Quinn just to get popular. But with Kurt, it's all good because there were no pretensions, Kurt was even kind enough to lend him his hair solution and hankie. Oh right, he still hasn't returned the handkerchief Kurt lent him yesterday. He'll just have to return it later in Glee, and of course he cleaned it.

Sam took off his shirt, and got a new clean one from his locker, and put it on. He wanted to take a shower because the slushie has dripped down to his underwear and it's sticky. But if he would have a bath now, he would miss another class, and that would be difficult to catch up. Sam just went ahead to his next class and just endured the stickiness in his underwear.

Now that Sam thought about it, these past few days, he has been truly happy. He wasn't that popular now that he and Santana are now over, strangely he didn't care at all, because for the first time since arriving here in McKinley, he was happy, earnestly happy. But what was the reason? Sure he was pleased about Kurt returning to McKinley and the happiness of the New Directions is really contagious but it's just a shallow bliss. He was sincerely happy because he wasn't pretending to like Quinn or Santana anymore. He wasn't acting, he was himself. And Kurt was the one who brought out his real dorky self and opened his eyes that it's okay to be different.

Sam was thankful for Kurt again, without him he wouldn't have had this revelation. Kurt was really a wonderful friend.

~~~0~~~

Kurt got a text from Blaine:"**Meet** **up later? Same time same place? I miss you**"

Kurt replied:"**Sure :) I miss you too**"

Kurt wasn't ecstatic that he and Blaine are going to meet again, as if they never met this week. Kurt was just neutral about it, just like meeting a friend over coffee. Any normal teen would be excited since it's their first relationship and would be even more eager if they meet up every day, but how come Kurt just felt neutral. Sure he misses Blaine, who he can talk about anything since they are so alike. After Blaine reciprocated his feelings, he was thrilled but after their first date, he didn't feel that special moment that he was anticipating for. Instead he felt like it was just an ordinary night out with his long time friend, Blaine.

Kurt doesn't want to tell anyone, because confiding in someone is just confirming it. He so longed for this relationship, but now that he has it, he doesn't know what it is. Sure, Blaine was sweet and all but nothing's change when they're usually hanging out, except that they always hold hands and the charming talk and that's about it. Kurt doesn't feel that they are a real couple, because he pictured it differently, he wanted it romantic, and all he ever got from Blaine was sweet and friendly, never romantic or passionate. Although he had to admit, his first real kiss was passionate but that was it, the passion never came back. Kurt needs confirmation, he's to bothered with all this doubt.

As usual, Blaine and Kurt always meet in the Lima Bean. When Kurt arrived, he looked for Blaine, of course he was looking forward to meet with him. Kurt went over to Blaine's table as soon as he saw Blaine. Blaine stood up on his chair to greet Kurt. Kurt then suddenly planted one on Blaine, and right after their lips met, Blaine pulled away.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asked.

"No, I'm just surprised," Blaine said, "Good to see you," he greeted proceeding to give Kurt a hug.

"You too," Kurt greeted back.

"So how are you?" Blaine asked.

"I'm fine," Kurt said, "I have good news, I finally stood up to Karofsky," he added.

"Oh, that's good," Blaine said, "So tell me exactly what happened."

Kurt told Blaine what happened between him and Karofsky.

"Wow, I'm impressed," Blaine said clapping his hands softly.

"Thank you," Kurt said, "I know it's bad that I did that, but it was the only way."

"I know, but you had to do it, there was no other way," Blaine said, "I take it that you feel much better now?"

"Definitely!" Kurt said.

"I'm happy for you," Blaine said taking Kurt's hand and squeezing it.

They continued talking about the things that happened these past few days. Kurt told him how Sam fought off Karofsky to protect Kurt. He also told him about the concern of the Glee club.

"Oh my God, is he alright?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, just a gash in his mouth, but he's fine," Kurt said, "If he wouldn't have been there, I would have a bruise in my face or a wound somewhere."

"Well, that's lucky of you," Blaine said.

"I know," Kurt said.

"It's nice to hear that your friends really care about you," Blaine said, "They would do anything to keep you out of harm's way."

"Yes, and I'm thankful that they're always there for me, even though I wasn't" Kurt said.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked puzzled.

"I left them right before Sectionals," Kurt stated.

"But they still love you, regardless," Blaine said, giving another squeeze at Kurt's hand.

"I know," Kurt said, "And I'm grateful also for you, you're a great support Blaine, I don't know what I would have done without you."

Blaine smiled at Kurt. Kurt smiled back, with warmth in his eyes.

~~~0~~~

Sam now knew that to be able to be happy, he has to be himself. And that's what he'll start to do, he'll be more himself from now on. No more putting up a façade, this time it's the real Sam, he'll drop all false pretense. So what if he isn't popular anymore? He has his Glee friends that would accept him no matter what, popular or not. Even if not everyone in Glee would understand, at least he can name a few that would be real cool with knowing the genuine Sam. And he can be more open about who he is, no more acting no more masks, just the real old Sam. And it's all thanks to Kurt for opening his eyes that's being different is what makes each and everyone special in their own little special way.

Kurt got his affirmation, when Blaine's lips touched his, he knew exactly what he was looking for. He was looking for the feeling, the passion that he felt during the first ever kiss they shared. This time there was none, and all he felt was nothing. Kurt realized that Blaine and he weren't meant for a romantic relationship. Blaine is perfect for Kurt in so many ways as a friend, but as a boyfriend, no. Kurt has come to the realization that they were never meant to be boyfriends, just friends. They appreciate better if they were just friends and Kurt knows they are better off as really good friends.

Now the problem is, how Kurt would tell Blaine. Kurt does not want to hurt Blaine, he doesn't want a fight to erupt between him and Blaine. He still wants to be real good friends with Blaine. This time he needs advice, but he must ask it from somebody. He couldn't ask Mercedes, she haven't have had a relationship before. He can't definitely ask Rachel, she hasn't broken up with someone before, she was the one who got dumped. So who can he ask advice from? Who?

~~~0~~~

A/N: This is the part where Sam starts to fall in love with Kurt. And as you can see Kurt hasn't have any feelings for Sam yet but it's surely going there. Kurt will have to break up with Blaine first. I just placed Rachel and Mercedes only because they are the only close friends of Kurt except for Blaine. I ask again, characters are a bit OOC? And I'm sorry if the Karofsky part was just so short because I dread writing Karofsky, because I don't like him. But I had to deal with it and close that part for good. Kurt is surely relieved about Karofsky, but I'll say that he is not safe from slushies cause I'm planning a cute moment between Sam and Kurt and it involves the slushie. Anyway the big bully is Karofsky and that's done. I know it's a bit rushed. And about Sam receiving that icy facial, I copied what Santana said about receiving the slushie in 2X17.

I may not be updating for a long while because I have exams and of course as usual I might get distracted with Glee and everything else. And my ideas are in a mess, I have a scattered story, I need to put them in order first. And I don't know which would be best, I need to see BTW 2X18 so I have some idea on what to write here. And I hope you'll wait guys. Thank you for reading up till here. I appreciate it so much.

About the update thing don't fret, I'll really update as soon as I have an idea how to organize my thoughts. And I hope you guys understand. xX

P.S. Please forgive me for my grammar errors X)


	7. We're Moving On and We'll Be Okay

**How Things Work**

**Rating: PG**

**Spoiler: 2X16 onwards**

**Pairing: Pre-Sam/Kurt; Soon to be un-"pre" anymore.**

**Author's Notes: Seventh Chapter, I never thought I could continue writing up to now. I never thought writing could be a good outlet for stress even though one's not a writer. Well, I kind of got the hang of it now. I do hope I'm not boring you or anything, since this has been a really slooow story, and I thank you for continuing on reading this. I think the story will be more exciting once it's already Kurt/Sam. On to the chapter, this is the break up, I know it's really fast, just after two weeks of dating Kurt/Blaine breaks up, I'm feel off when I write about Blaine(No offense intended), so that concludes my rant. Please comment and review. And of course ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE.**

"Blaine…" Kurt started, and then he looked down. "I have to tell you something," Kurt continued. Kurt's face dropped. He looked directly to the eyes that were to break up with Blaine. Kurt just kept staring at his own reflection for a few minutes. He can't do this, Blaine been kind to him, too kind. He can't just break this nice guy's heart and still want to be friends. Kurt can't even imagine what would be Blaine's reaction. He felt he was asking too much. There must be a way.

"Blaine… I think that we should just stay friends," Kurt said in the mirror and frowned. "I think it's best if we just stay friends," he tried again, and gave a straight face. Kurt ran his hand through his hair out of frustration. "I think we should be better off as friends…" Kurt began looking directly at his reflection. "No, this won't do," Kurt scowled. "I think we should break up, this isn't working," he said this time looking down at his feet.

"Whoa, break up with who?" Finn asked as he reached Kurt's room. "Blaine?"

"Huh? What? I'm single, Finn," Kurt denied, "And Blaine is just a friend."

"Don't worry, Rachel told me," Finn said.

"Of course," Kurt frowned, with a "duh" face. And proceeded to roll his eyes, "Aren't you freaked out or something?" he asked raising his eye brow.

"Uh, no not at all, as long as your happy, but it seems that you're not," Finn answered, "Things not working between you two?"

"It's not working for me, but I don't know with him," Kurt said, "And I'm afraid to shatter his heart when I break up with him."

"How long have you been dating anyway?" Finn asked.

"Two weeks," Kurt answered.

"Whoa, I thought you'd last longer because you're romantic and all that stuff, dude," Finn said.

"And what does that suppose to mean?" Kurt asked spitting every word with ice and malice.

"No, it's just that-" Finn began.

"It's complicated Finn, you wouldn't understand anyway," Kurt interrupted.

"But you-" Finn started.

"Not the point," Kurt said, "You want to help me or not?" he asked.

"I just might, but I don't know anything about gay dudes that much," Finn said.

Kurt stared at Finn, "Well? Go on," he said.

"Well, I say you just come clean with it," Finn suggested, "And if she, I mean "he" truly loves you, he'll understand."

"Good point," Kurt said, "But I'm scared what would he do."

"You were friends before all this right," Finn asked, Kurt nodded. "And don't worry I know you're strong enough Kurt," he added and smiled.

"Thanks" Kurt said weakly, staring into oblivion as if lost in thought.

"By the way, dinner's ready," Finn said as he was climbing the stairs.

"I'll be up," Kurt signaled with his hands still deep in thought.

Kurt thought about what Finn said. Finn's got a point, and even if Kurt thought about different things to say, it always ends up to just saying it. And it would be better to just say it out right, instead of lingering and building momentum which leads to a greater and heavier impact. But when would Kurt tell Blaine? He can't let this continue, it will hurt less if it's done sooner, yes, the sooner the better.

It's Saturday tomorrow, Kurt will have the whole day, tomorrow's good. Now Kurt just needs to tell Blaine to meet up together tomorrow. He picked up his phone and dialed in Blaine's phone number.

"Hey," Blaine answered.

"Hey, I was wondering, it's Saturday tomorrow and I don't have any plans, if you have no plans too?" Kurt asked with his most normal voice since he's shaking slightly.

"Are you asking me out for a date?" Blaine asked.

"I guess, sort of. Can you go?" Kurt requested.

"Sure anything for you, just tell me when and where," Blaine said.

"I'm thinking just the Lima Bean around noon, so that there will only be few people," Kurt asked.

"Ok, see you tomorrow," Blaine said, "I miss you."

"Ok, me too, bye" Kurt bid goodbye.

"Bye" Blaine said.

As Kurt ended the phone call, he was closing his eyes. He chose noon because around that time few people are at the Lima Bean. It's bad enough he's going to break Blaine's heart, he won't embarrass him too. Kurt wiped a tear from his sweet porcelain face, because he dreaded not the ache of losing Blaine but the hurt he would cause Blaine, he loves him after all since they are friends. And just the idea of inflicting pain on his friends, is breaks Kurt's heart. But he must do this, he need do this, he can't let himself lead Blaine on when he know deep down, he can't reciprocate the feelings. It will hurt much more if he continues. So this just got to end now. Kurt just closes his eyes and buried his face in his hands and hoped it will be for the best and that he and Blaine remain good friends despite all this.

Kurt then wiped his tears away and regained his composure. He proceeded to have dinner, even if he didn't feel like eating at all. He just needs something to take his mind out of things for now. He feared for what awaits him tomorrow.

Kurt arrived at the Lima Bean, a little bit early, an hour early to be exact. He needed time to prepare and fix his composure. He was sad and nervous at the same time, this is really far worse when he was about to perform at Regionals. Kurt just ordered water, not any of the caffeine related drinks, since he doesn't want to be jumpy, as if he's not anxious at all. Kurt seated himself in the table hidden from the most part of the coffee house. He surveyed the area, there were eight people and one of them was headed the door, it's down to seven. Kurt hoped the other people will leave too, what he was about to do can cause a scene, an embarrassing one.

He still didn't know how would Blaine take all this. And now all Kurt has to do is mentally prepare himself. While doing random deep breathing to calm his nerves, he concentrated on the door so he can see who is arriving. He anticipated all the possible scenarios in his head and planned on how to react on each scene. Kurt knew it was pointless because it will surely be in a blur and he wouldn't have enough thought to react. But he needed a distraction, so he stared intently at the door with his mind running around his own thoughts.

Blaine entered the Lima Bean and looked confused, because he didn't see Kurt. He looked around to see where Kurt is. He assumed Kurt haven't arrived yet, but then Kurt started to wave to him. He went directly to the table.

"Hey," Blaine greeted, "How are you?" he smiled.

"I'm fine," Kurt smiled back, "You?"

"Good," Blaine replied, "I'm gonna order first," he added pointing to the counter.

Kurt just nodded and smiled, "Ok," he said with a nod.

As Blaine turned to go t the counter, Kurt gave out a quiet sigh. It's good that Blaine hasn't notice his apprehension. He began tapping his fingers on the table and shaking his leg. He got to stop that, Blaine might notice, so he uncrossed his legs and placed his two hands on his lap. Blaine just finished ordering from the cashier, bringing with him two cups of coffee. Kurt was surprised for a moment and regained his poise. He remembered that he didn't say anything about not ordering something for him. His agitation was just too much to think about. Kurt has no other choice but to accept the drink from his soon to be ex-boyfriend graciously, least he could do.

"One for me and one for you," Blaine said placing the cup in front of Kurt and placing the other one on his side of the table and he seated himself and smiled at Kurt.

"I also ordered sandwiches for us," Blaine said, "So what's up?"

Kurt smiled at Blaine trying to hide his fear. The smile that he is seeing now will soon turn into a frown. Kurt didn't know how to start. He also doesn't want to delay this, he wants this to be done. Kurt looked straight into Blaine's eyes.

"Blaine, I-I, I need to tell you something," Kurt began.

Blaine looked at Kurt intently with his smile slowly turning into a serious face as he saw Kurt's worry.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes, it's just that I want to, need to tell you something," Kurt said shakily. He started to rub his palms on his lap nervously, and looked away from Blaine.

"I feel that…" Kurt started, "it's better for the both of us if we just stayed friends," he blurted out

Blaine just stared at Kurt shocked.

"I mean, I don't feel like this is getting anywhere, and-" Kurt said.

"Wait," Blaine said, "You want us to break up and just be friends?"

"Well, yes, I mean if you still want to," Kurt said, "I felt that we're better off as friends, I never felt more right with you, but only as friends."

Blaine was looking away with disbelief in his face but still attentive.

"After our official first date, to be honest, I didn't feel like we are a couple," Kurt continued, "The feeling was missing, I felt that we were just two friends hanging out, nothing more."

Blaine was shaking his legs as if impatient, and he clenched his hands into a fist. He looked at Kurt with a serious expression.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shrugged.

"I can't believe this," Blaine said, leaning back to his chair and looking away.

Kurt stared at Blaine and hoped that he wouldn't storm off.

Blaine turned to face Kurt, his solemn. He began, "Kurt, you're really sure?"

Kurt nodded.

"Well, in that case, I'm going to tell you something too," Blaine started, "I felt the same thing, but I was too scared to admit it so I just forgot about it."

Kurt gaped at Blaine with his face all shocked.

"I know I should have told you, but I'm a coward, what you just did took guts, and I didn't have it in me." Blaine added.

Kurt was still looking at Blaine with his mouth sealed.

"So I completely understand what you're trying to say here," Blaine said, "I know it must have been hard."

Kurt was speechless.

"Ok, are you alright?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm still shocked, that was totally unexpected," Kurt said, still with surprise written all over his face.

"Kurt, I completely agree with you that we should just remain friends. It's for the better and we really are meant to be just friends," Blaine said giving a faint smile at Kurt.

Kurt returned the smile.

Blaine stood up and went over to the counter to get their sandwiches.

"Lunch is ready," Blaine said setting the two sandwiches at the table. "I'm glad we had this talk Kurt," Blaine said heartily smiling this time.

Kurt has regained his composure and recovered from the initial shock and he said, "Yeah me too," Kurt smiling warmly back at Blaine.

Kurt was relieved that this was all over. And the best part is that they felt the same way, it's a mutual break up. Kurt's inner diva couldn't help but feel a little offended about what Blaine said, but more importantly he just felt pleased that this didn't turn for the worse. He was washed with emotions of thankfulness, happiness, and liberation. A great weight has been lifted off his shoulders. Blaine and Kurt will remain friends, despite their epic fail at their romantic relationship. They tried to make it happen but it wasn't really meant to be. Fate has other plans for one Kurt Hummel.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as I did writing it. I was so into it, I know it sounds bad, but I can't help it, I longed for the episode where Kurt and Blaine break up. I might be bad for wishing that but seriously I think Blaine is a drug to Kurt, Kurt feels happy but at the end of the day it's bad for him. Duh, that's why I started writing this fic for Sam and Kurt to get together.

Now that the break up is done and Kurt is now single and so is Sam things are gonna start to escalade. And I gonna have to ask for your patience my dear readers because I might linger on for a while with all the falling in love thing because I want Kurt and Sam to fall each other softly and not rushed. Because if it's rushed it would be just like Blaine's feelings for Kurt, rushed! And I don't want that at all.

I wanted this to be a friendly break up because Kurt needs more friends that love him. I can't afford to let Kurt feel bad about hurting Blaine that's why I've come to the decision of making it a mutual break up.

I don't mean to start a fight, I just stated my opinion so peace to those who like Blaine. Just understand me. Thank you.

I want to say thank you for all those you keep on reading up until here, I really appreciate it. Thanks to the people who alerted this and to those people who added this to their favorites. And I really hope you like this chapter.

I may not update for a little while again, since I have a lot of things on my plate right now, I just take some time to release some stress and I could be writing the next chapter, but I'm telling you my dear readers again that I might really take a long time for me to update again. And Glee will distract me again since I can't get over the 2x19 promo. If you haven't watched it, watch it at youtube. And thank you a million times. I'll be happy if you'll be enjoying this chapter. And please feel free to ask a question and comment and criticize.


	8. Go Ahead Let Your Hair Down

**How Things Work**

**Rating: PG**

**Spoiler: 2X16 onwards**

**Pairing: Kurt and Sam friendship; nearly Kurt and Sam romance. **

**Author's Notes: Eight Chapter, sorry for the late update and after all the things that happened in Glee, my fic has become slightly AU now. But I think I'm going to stick to my original plan. So that means, Sam, yes, is not poor, and his dad has his job and they don't live in a motel. Although that part has been a big medium to develop Kurt and Sam's friendship, but this story went the other way. As much as I would love to add that part with this story, I can't. It would be a whole lot of mess. So please enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE.**

Kurt arrived home happily. He practically hopped out the car out of happiness. He was glad that the thing with Blaine ended on a happy note, and they would remain friends with no bad feelings or grudges held against each other. Kurt never expected it but he was relieved. He was in a blissful mood that he began humming and singing quietly. Finn walked in on Kurt in the living room doing little pirouettes.

"Hey, dude" Finn greeted Kurt, "What's that all about?" Finn asked.

"Oh, I'm just happy," Kurt said.

"Happy about what?" Finn asked curiously.

"Well, remember what I was going to do?" Kurt asked.

Finn just looked at Kurt with a puzzled look.

"You know, I was going to break-up with Blaine," Kurt said annoyed.

"Oh, yeah," Finn said finally remembering. "So how'd it go dude?" he asked.

Kurt just looked at Finn with his eye brow raised into a perfect arc.

Finn looked at Kurt with confusion.

Kurt sighed, "What do you think, Finn?" he said, "Didn't I just said I was happy? Which means…" he added.

Finn just raised his brow in puzzlement, "Which means that?"

"Oh Finn, come on," Kurt sighed, "Nothing?"

Finn shook his head.

"What else, it went well. Turns out we felt the same way, so we would just stay friends," Kurt said.

"W-Wait, just like that? Wow. I wish it was that easy with girls," Finn commented, "I'm happy for you dude," he added.

"Speaking of girls, why aren't you with Quinn today?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, she said she has some stuff to do," Finn said, "That's why me and the guys are going bowling this afternoon," he added.

"The Glee guys?" Kurt asked.

"Well, yeah, who'd you think?" Finn said, "You wanna come along?" he asked.

"Sure, I'm got nothing to do anyway," Kurt shrugged. "I'll just go get my coat," he added.

"Ok, dude, I'll just be at the car," Finn said.

Kurt doesn't usually go bowling because of the shoes. They are hideous, not to mention dirty and could be infected. He will just watch the guys, he needs entertainment. He will never be caught dead wearing those ridiculous shoes, if only he can play without wearing those shoes and of course having his own bowling ball. The holes in those balls are also dirty, what could have been in there, it's just disgusting to even think about. That is why Kurt just either sits and watches a bowling game or never go at all.

Kurt bid goodbye to Carole and got out the house and climbed Finn's car.

"Finn, I'm not playing ok? I'm just going to watch," Kurt said as he closed the door of Finn's car.

"Dude, that's fine with me but I don't know with the guys," Finn said with a smirk.

"They'll be fine with it," Kurt said smirking back at Finn.

"Ok, whatever you say," Finn said, "Let's go then," he added.

Kurt and Finn arrived at the bowling alley and headed straight to find a table. While Kurt ordered food, Finn saw Mike and Artie by the entrance and went to help Mike with Artie carry him down to the alley where their table is. As Kurt finished ordering he seated himself with the rest. Finn and Mike went to get shoes and Artie and Kurt were left at the table.

"So, you're playing?" Kurt asked Artie.

"Sure, bowling's fun" Artie answered, "Aren't you gonna play?"

"No," Kurt said, "I'm just gonna watch, got nothing else to do at home," he added.

"Hey," Puck greeted, "Where's Finn?" he asked.

"He's with Mike, they went to borrow shoes." Artie answered.

"You guys order some food?" Puck asked.

Kurt just nodded. Puck then proceeded to where Finn and Mike are. A few minutes later Sam arrived. He went to the table to where they are. They were already practicing throwing pins, so Sam greeted them and went to borrow his own pair of shoes. After Sam rented his bowling shoes, they started their bowling game. They divided themselves into two teams: Mike, Artie and Puck; Sam and Finn. Despite Finn's pleading to Kurt to join since they lack one more, Kurt refused. They had no choice but just to start the game.

The two teams were in a close fight. Team Pikie was leading and Team Evanson was just a few points behind. It was Artie's turn to roll, the last roll for his team, if he gets a strike their team wins. Artie threw the bowling ball, and it wasn't a strike, there were three pins left standing. Now in order for Team Evanson to win the game, they need to have a strike. But the game was suspended because their pizza has arrived. They ate first because they were tired and hungry and left the last roll after they were done eating.

"Why don't you roll the last ball Kurt?" Sam suggested after they were finished eating.

Puck's face lit up, "Yeah, dude, roll the last ball."

It seems that everybody was up for it. Kurt had no choice but to do it.

"But I'm not wearing those bowling shoes and get me a new ball," Kurt said.

"C'mon, the ball won't do anything to you," Sam said placing it in Kurt's hands.

Kurt made a face. Sam guided Kurt to the alley. Kurt looked at Sam then at the guys.

"I don't know how to bowl," Kurt mouthed to the guys.

"C'mon it's easy, I'll lead you through it," Sam offered.

Sam stood close to Kurt and he placed his hand on Kurt's left shoulder and his other hand on the right elbow of Kurt and guided him. Sam's touch felt electric, it gave Kurt some sort of shock that send shivers down his spine. Kurt thought he was just nervous that's why he felt that way.

"Ok, look at those pins and aim to have a strike," Sam said, "Don't forget to go closer before you release the ball," he added.

Kurt felt Sam's breath and his cheeks flushed pink and then nodded. Then he went in for the roll. The ball was running straight and then it hit, it was a strike. Finn and Sam cheered, they won.

"Are you sure you don't know how to bowl?" Sam asked jokingly and smirked at Kurt.

Kurt smiled and then looked down.

Sam also looked down after he felt the color rising to his cheeks after the brief eye to eye moment with Kurt. And then Finn grabbed the two of them and squished them into a group hug.

"That was some game," Finn said as they were driving back to their house, "You should have played, Puck, Mike and Artie wouldn't have stood a chance!" he added happily.

Kurt just rolled his eyes, "I just got lucky, and besides Sam was guiding my arm the whole way through," he said.

"Nah, you're just good at it, its talent," Finn said giving Kurt a smirk.

Kurt just waved his hand in resignation, "Whatever Finn," he sighed with a giggle, "We should do that again sometime," he added.

"Yeah, that was fun, just us guys," Finn said.

"Technically, I'm not a guy," Kurt protested jokingly.

"Well, you get what I mean," Finn said.

They laughed.

"Will do definitely," Finn said after he regained his composure.

**A/N: I know the story is short. Bowling is an excuse for Sam and Kurt to have a cute and awkward moment. That's my problem, I want to have cute moments when they aren't even together. Me and my brain have something wrong. I'm jumping, I know. You might be probably wondering the bowling scene with Kurt and Sam was kind of familiar, I based it off with Finn and Rachel's bowling scene from 'The Rhodes Not Taken', but it ended with a strike not a miss. And they all got awkward in the end. **

**I don't know what situation to make Sam fall deeper into Kurt, my head is kind of confused right now. And I need to clear things. Since the incident in 'Rumours' was really influential for Kurt and Sam growth, I wanted to use it here but it would be pointless, and like I said it would be a big mess. I just need another medium for their getting closer. I was thinking maybe Sam asking for Kurt's help in babysitting, but that would be too redundant because I have read a lot of stories and the ideas are a bit similar and I'm losing my juice. But I'll find a way for sure. Hope you keep on reading.**

**Sam and Kurt will happen, before I put this story into a close. I want to thank everyone who has been reading until here and thank you for the people who alerted, who favorited and reviewed. Thank you so much. I appreciate that people like what I write. You guys keep me going. I will update soon, but I wouldn't say right away, a week, more or less, because I'll be thinking a lot about what to write. Hope you'll be patient. And again thank you.  
><strong>


	9. When the Love Takes Over

**How Things Work**

**Rating: PG**

**Spoiler: 2X16 onwards**

**Pairing: Kurt and Sam friendship; nearly Kurt and Sam romance. **

**Author's Notes: Ninth Chapter. Ninth, imagine that. Ah the joy of writing when you've got nothing else to do or bored or stressed. But what's nicer is the people that keep reading and liking what you wrote and composed. I know the story still moving slow, I'm getting my act together here. I know I must get a move on and stop lingering. And forgive me if I haven't reached your expectations my dear readers. And also please enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE.**

When they arrived, Kurt went straight to his room to freshen up and start with his skin care. He had a grin plastered on his face, he sure enjoyed the bowling. The grin dropped when Kurt remembered that brief moment with Sam. What was it? He never felt it before, it was like all his insides were tingling with charges. He knew the feeling, which was the feeling of nervous. But how could he be nervous with Sam or with just a simple rolling of the ball? He didn't feel it when he knew he was about to roll. He felt it with Sam's touch, his heart skipped a beat. He didn't know why he would feel that way. It was just Sam after all, they were friends, nothing more, nothing less.

Kurt decided it was just the rush of the moment, but it kept bothering him at the back of his head. It wasn't just the rush because it felt so right. And with that, Kurt shuddered, he definitely didn't know why would he feel anything like that, especially towards Sam, his friend. Kurt shrugged it off and concluded it to be just the adrenaline pumping, and proceeded doing his routine.

After the game, Sam immediately went home. While in his car, he thought about the emotional rush he felt when he guided Kurt to bowl the ball. It was something different, he never felt it before. He didn't feel it with Quinn or Santana. The touch was almost electrifying, his heart skipped a beat because of all the emotions he felt.

He kept on wondering because it kept bugging his mind, why everything felt so right when he was behind Kurt. Everything was suddenly blurred, it felt like it was only him and Kurt standing alone in the world of their own. What bothered him also is if Kurt has felt the thrilling sensation. He doesn't know what this feeling is because he never felt anything like this ever before. "What is this feeling?" the question that keeps on swirling in the mind of one Sam Evans.

~~~0~~~

It was a Monday morning, the weekend was over. Kurt woke with a start, as the events of the weekend flooded back. His relationship with Blaine didn't work out, but fortunately, they remained friends. He had a bowling game with Finn, Puck, Mike, Artie and Sam. And Sam's touch that is inevitably haunting, in which he spent the whole day thinking about. Kurt blinked and forced the memory to the depths of his consciousness, he doesn't need this now. And a random thought popped into his head, did Sam even feel the same way? Kurt answered himself that of course Sam didn't, it was all him thinking and feeling stuff. And it made it easier for Kurt to engulf the memory into oblivion.

Kurt stretched and rose out of bed and prepared for school. The sun was shining brightly this morning, it definitely determined the mood of Kurt, despite the thoughts that have been bothering him for the past two nights, and it would be a good day today.

Sam hasn't got much sleep, because he was up all night thinking about his feelings and Kurt. Kurt, and his arm on Sam's hand and how he felt that moment. He wasn't even tired at all, in fact he was excited to go to school. Going to school means attending Glee club and in Glee club there is Kurt. He also wondering why he can't take his mind off Kurt, he's been thinking a lot about Kurt and their moment together.

Sam wants to ask Kurt if he felt the same way for that instant, but he has no idea what to say. He may just make a fool out of himself. He's contemplating whether to ask someone to help him or do this himself. But he has no idea who to ask, since he knows the rest of guys wouldn't get it. And he couldn't ask the girls because he just can't relate to them that well. He will have to deal with that later, but first, he needs to get ready for school. Now.

~~~0~~~

After Glee, Kurt told Mercedes to stay. He was going to tell her his amicable break-up with Blaine, since she is his best friend after all. And Kurt definitely needs no drama from all this, people could make a big deal about this if they knew from someone else, especially Rachel.

Sam brought his guitar today at Glee for their assignments. He hastily went out the room after Mr. Schue dismissed them because he got a lot on his mind and with Kurt there, he was getting distracted. Since he left right away, he forgot his guitar in the choir room. Now he has to go back there, he just prayed that nobody would be there, that nobody being Kurt.

As Sam was opening the door, he overheard Mercedes saying, "Is it because of Sam?"

"No," Kurt reassured.

Sam wanted to turn and just walk away but it was too late to turn around now, Kurt and Mercedes already saw him.

"What about me?" Sam asked quizzically. "Forgot my guitar," he added pointing to the case beside Kurt.

"It's nothing," Kurt answered him casually, avoiding eye contact.

"Really? Mercedes sounded so worried," Sam asked, "And I'm concerned that you're talking about me behind my back," he added jokingly.

"Well, it's nothing really, it's-" Kurt began.

"I thought that Kurt broke up with Blaine because he may have feelings for you," Mercedes said.

Kurt looked at Mercedes.

"Which is not the reason," Kurt inserted turning to face Sam and raising his index finger, "There, happy?" Kurt said looking up at Sam still avoiding eye contact. "You can go now."

"Sorry, I-" Sam said looking down.

"Sam stop, it's not your fault, just, go," Kurt said.

Sam just nodded and carried on getting his guitar. After he lifted his guitar, the back of his hand brushed Kurt's arm. Sam flinched for a moment because he felt that shock again, his heart skipped a beat.

Kurt cringed at the contact because he felt it, his heart leapt, again. He quickly regained his composure before Mercedes or Sam could see. Kurt and Sam then made brief eye contact which the two quickly averted away from each other.

"Uhh, I got to go, see you guys around," Sam said, giving a half smile to both Kurt and Mercedes. He slung his guitar case over his shoulder and walked out the room.

And Kurt and Mercedes followed, after Kurt finished telling Mercedes the reason about the break-up and that it ended on a happy note.

~~~0~~~

Mercedes wasn't sure what just happened in the choir room, but there was definitely something there that wasn't there before. They way Sam looked at Kurt for a moment, it was peculiar. And the way Kurt was gazing at Sam was alarming. She doesn't know what to think of the situation. She trusts Kurt, and even more so her instincts, she is sure nothing is going on between the two, love that is. She knows they are good friends, and it's just that. There's something she can't quite put her finger on.

When Kurt and Mercedes parted ways, Sam followed Kurt to his locker. Kurt was unaware that Sam has pursued him. And then Sam spoke all of the sudden from behind.

"Uhh, Kurt I need to talk to you," Sam started.

"What the- Sam you shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" Kurt exclaimed startled, turning to face Sam.

"Sorry," Sam said apologetically looking down, "I really need to talk to you though," he added looking up at Kurt.

Kurt averted his gaze for a moment and stared back at Sam, "You need my help?" Kurt suggested, tilting his head a little to the side.

"Uhh, I was kinda wondering, I want to ask you something," Sam said hesitantly, quickly avoiding Kurt's gaze and shoving his hands in his pocket.

"Yes, what is it?" Kurt said looking at Sam.

Sam faced Kurt, and his eyes wandered as if thinking of what to say.

"Well?" Kurt asked raising his eye brow and giving a faint smile.

"I was just wondering if it wasn't trouble for you helping me with my paper last week," Sam lied. He didn't know how to ask Kurt about the incident that happened in the bowling alley and recently in the choir room. Sam didn't know the right words to say without looking like a total dweeb.

"No. Not at all," Kurt smiled, and held on to his locker, fighting the impulse to place his hand on Sam's arm.

"Okay, thanks dude," Sam said, giving a faint smile to Kurt, "I'll go ahead," he added.

Kurt nodded.

After walking a reasonable away from Kurt, Sam cursed himself. Why can't he bring himself to just ask Kurt what happened. He was scared of looking like a fool, because he thought his question might come out wrong. Sam kicked the air in front of him, he's frustrated because he doesn't understand what's going on with him, and between him and Kurt. Everything felt so new, so foreign, so strange, Sam doesn't understand anything about all this.

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief after Sam has walked a few distance passed him. His heart was beating so hard the whole conversation, as if anticipating the touch that would make it jump. Kurt was surprised about the question, that was out of the blue. Kurt's instincts were telling him that Sam was going to ask a different question, but his instincts were wrong before about Sam. He thought Sam was completely gay, turns out he seems straight. Or Kurt just wanted to think of it that way, so in that case, he won't get his hopes up.

Kurt convinced himself that he is really imagining things, maybe this is the result of his break up, being delusional. His heart just missed out on love really. It perfectly fits, his heart is was so excited for love that it burned out, perhaps the retribution of the burn out. That's it, this all could just be a result of a break up. There is no other explanation, soon enough he will be back to normal, after his heart has been regulated and got used to being single again.

Sam was worried because all of the feelings he's felling now is relatively new. He never felt this way before ever. He thought that maybe he is losing it and having illusions of emotions. After all he been through with Quinn and Santana, he could be sure that maybe his mind is just coping. All of the mix of emotions, he is convinced that his brain is just finding a way to manage with the stress. What else could it be? There is no other plausible reason. His mind is dealing with what he has been through, and it's just part of the process that these feelings are there.

Sam quickly went to the locker room to change for football practice, he was already running a little late because of his little chat with Kurt. When he entered the locker room, he was surprised Finn and Mike were there, talking.

"Dude, hurry up, coach wouldn't be too happy," Finn said when he saw Sam enter the room.

"Yeah," Sam said, hurriedly changing clothes.

"Dude, what's with the constant dancing?" Finn asked Mike jokingly.

Mike smiled, "Can't help it, it's love," he said.

"Yeah? Love?," Finn said.

Mike nodded, "The feeling when every touch makes your heart pound, every moment your stomach is filled with butterflies, every kiss you see fireworks, every thought consists of her," he said, "That kind of love."

"Yeah, I get what you mean," Finn said.

"Sam, we'll go ahead," Mike said heading towards the door.

"See you on the field dude, I'll tell coach you had to rehearse for Glee, so she won't get mad," Finn said following Mike.

Sam nodded, "Thanks" he added.

Sam suddenly stopped when he realized what he just heard Mike say. The feelings that Mike described was of love? Sam clearly felt almost the same, with the exception of the kiss anyway. Sam came to a realization that he is falling in love.

"I'm in love," Sam said to himself as he realized what were the emotions he has been feeling all this time.

~~~0~~~

**A/N: Ok, so this seems weird, I know. I want Sam and Kurt to not considering their feelings to be love. The conversation between Finn and Mike is an excuse for the realization of Sam. And I know Finn and Mike were a little bit OOC. I wanted Kurt and Sam's feelings to be innocent, and it would seem that it would be their first, even though Kurt had a relationship with Blaine. I wanted Sam to realize his feelings first so that he would pursue Kurt.**

**I hope you like this chapter, they finally started feeling for something with each other. And it's love love love! I want to thank you for the reviewers and the favouriters and the alerters, and also readers who keep on reading until this chapter, I appreciate it. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now the story gets moving. **

**Until next time, see you soon. **


	10. Just Keep Chasing Pavements

**How Things Work**

**Rating: PG**

**Pairing: Kurt and Sam friendship; nearly Kurt and Sam romance. **

**Author's Notes: Tenth Chapter. NOW THE PROCESS OF GETTING KURT WITH SAM BEGINS. I'm excited, I hope you are too. Sam has realized he is in love with Kurt, I'm going to try as hard to be realistic as possible, meaning to be canon as possible. Sam has to deal with this, yay. Finally, right? I know y'all have been waiting for this moment like since chapter one, now it's already ten, and it's just starting, I'm such a slow story teller. But thanks for bearing with me. And I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is getting somewhere, at last.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE.**

Sam wasn't able to sleep well last night, he was thinking about his feelings. He needed to express them, through song, since there is no other way to get this off his chest. He headed for the choir room during lunch. He peeked at the small window in the door to see if someone is inside. No one is inside, good, now he can fully express himself.

Sam entered the room and picked up a guitar. He grabbed a chair and set it in the middle facing opposite from the other chairs. He started to strum his guitar.

Oh whoah, whoah Oh whoah, whoah

I've been roaming around, Always looking down at all I see. Painted faces, build the places I can't reach.

You know that I can use somebody, yeah. You know that I can use somebody, yeah. Someone like you, and all you know, and how you speak. Countless lovers under cover of the street.

You know that I could use somebody, yeah. You know that I could use somebody, yeah, Someone like you, oh whoah, someone like you, oh whoah

Off in the night, while you live it up, I'm off to sleep. Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat. I hope it's gonna make you notice, yeah. I hope it's gonna make you notice, yeah.

Someone like me, oh whoah. Someone like me, oh whoah, whoah.

I'm ready now. I'm ready now I'm ready now. I'm ready now. I'm ready now. I'm ready now.

Oh whoah, someone like you. You know that I could use somebody, yeah, hey. You know that I could use somebody, oh whoah

I've been roaming around, Looking down at all I see.

Sam exhaled as he finished the last note, putting the guitar down. He turned around to face when he heard someone clapping. It was Mercedes, she smiled at Sam.

"That was fine," Mercedes said clapping.

Sam smiled a little and looked down, "No one was supposed to hear that," he added as he stood up.

"Why? It was excellent, you need to sing that on Glee club," she said.

"Well, thanks," he said, smiling, "It was kind of personal, just needed to express stuff, ya know," Sam said looking down again.

Mercedes nodded, "Oh, I see, well anyway, it was good, bravo," she said.

"What's good, Cedes?" Kurt asked entering the choir room.

Sam looked down as he saw Kurt, blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Oh," Kurt said, as he saw Sam, "I didn't know you were going to be here, Sam," he said.

"The song that Sam sung," Mercedes answered.

Kurt looked at Mercedes with a "huh" face.

"Good," Mercedes said.

"Oh, right," Kurt said and smiled.

"Uh I better go," Sam inserted, "Seems you're gonna use the room," he added jokingly.

"Won't you let me hear your song?" Kurt pouted jokingly.

Color rushed to Sam's face and he immediately looked away, "Uh, I got some stuff to do, maybe next time, dude," he said, "See you around," he added quickly before going out the choir room hastily.

"Ok, see you around," Kurt said, "So, shall we start rehearsing?" he said turning to look at Mercedes.

Mercedes seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hello, Cedes?" Kurt said, waving a hand in front of Mercedes.

"Oh," Mercedes said snapping out of her reverie, "Sure," she added.

Mercedes has had an epiphany: Sam liked Kurt. The way Sam reacted at Kurt pouting at him, and the way he hid his face when Kurt arrived, his body language around Kurt just now, there is something. Mercedes isn't completely sure about all this, she needs to prove it first. And one way to do that is to interrogate Sam Evans.

Kurt's heart leapt at the sight of Sam Evans, but he kept his composure, after all it was just an "aftermath" and it would just pass. It was hard to keep his calm, when his heart was longing for the touch that shocked it. Even just talking with Sam, his heart was racing and every system of his body was fluctuating as if needing the contact to keep it stable. But Kurt was still convinced it was just still the result of the break up and it would go away in time.

Sam was out of the room faster than you can say "lightning". His heart was beating so fast, he couldn't help it. He found Kurt cute when he pouted, he didn't want to disappoint that face. He's sure that he would just look like a fool if he told Kurt. He's sure that Kurt doesn't feel the same way. He would just be a joke, Kurt would be nice about it, but still he would look stupid. So he just has to deal for now. And there's always singing to express his emotions.

Sam doesn't understand that why he couldn't hide the way he feels toward Kurt, he was always good at it before. But his emotions for Kurt are really hard to suppress because it's really strong of a feeling. It would be a shame to just hide it, but he has no choice, he can't fully express it now, but some day. Right now, he must get Kurt's attention and make him fall head over heels. What Sam doesn't know is that Kurt somehow has feelings towards him.

Mercedes needs to find Sam, she needs him to answer some questions.

"Oh, there you are," Mercedes said as she saw Sam in hallway, "I need to ask you something," she said walking towards Sam.

"That song that you sang," Mercedes said before Sam could say a word, "You sang it for someone," she added.

"I thought you're gonna ask me a question?" Sam asked.

Mercedes threw Sam a knowing look and ignoring his question, "Didn't you?" she asked smirking.

"Well, yeah, what if I did?" Sam answered.

Mercedes' smile reached cheek to cheek, "I know who that someone is," she added air quoting "someone".

Sam cheeks began to flush, "Oh, yeah?" he asked with disbelief, "Then who?" he asked beginning to feel nervous.

Mercedes just kept smirking, "That someone, you like very much," she said, "And why should I tell you? You already know that someone." she added with a big grin in her face.

Sam's palm began to sweat, his heart started to beat quicker than usual, "What are you talking about?" he asked overlooking Mercedes' statement. "And when you sing about someone, it doesn't necessarily mean you like h-them," Sam said.

Mercedes raised her brow and just smiled, "Uh huh," she said, "You know I could help you, if you want, just say so," she offered.

"Wai-" Sam said.

Mercedes already entered the choir room before Sam could finish. Sam wanted to run away, and hide, he never felt so exposed. How, in the world, would Mercedes know about this, was he too obvious. He was pretty sure he just kept his feeling at an unnoticeable level, but then again lately he has a hard time hiding his feelings towards Kurt. Maybe she figured it out. Sam didn't want to enter the room, because Mercedes was there and she maybe knows. He didn't want to face her, he was scared what might happen. Maybe Mercedes would tell Kurt and then Kurt would start to avoid him and then Sam will completely lose him. Sam doesn't want that, he wants the opposite of it. On the other hand, he wouldn't want to skip one of the best parts that make up his day. After all, Glee makes him feel himself a little bit and of course, Kurt is there. He wouldn't want to miss that. So he hesitantly entered the room and tried to ignore the smirk on Mercedes' face, which he was sure, it was because of the new knowledge she just learned.

After Glee, Sam shot out of the room as quickly as he can, avoiding a possible look or talk from Mercedes. Unfortunately, Mercedes was quick on her feet and was able to catch up with Sam.

"So how about it, Sam?" she asked, with a smirk, "My offer still stands," she added.

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about," Sam deflected.

"Cut the denial Sam Evans, I know," Mercedes said, "The more you deny it, the more it's true," she added.

Sam just kept quiet, contemplating whether to just tell Mercedes or flat out deny it, and hope that she just forgets about all this.

"Are you even sure that we are referring to the same person here?" Sam asked.

Mercedes' grin became wider, "As sure as the sun rising in the morning," she said.

Sam gulped, hard.

"So what do you say?" Mercedes asked with her eye brow arched and her mouth with a smirk.

Sam just looked at Mercedes dumbstruck, "Uh, I've got stuff to do, so I'll see ya around," he said walking away from Mercedes, giving her a stiff smile.

"When will they learn?" Mercedes sighed to herself, and let out a quiet chuckle and went on her own way.

Sam's heart was really beating so fast, why does anyone has to know? Not only has he had to worry about catching Kurt's eye, now he has to worry about Mercedes knowing too. It makes things really complicated. Sam doesn't want to tell her because it would just confirm she was right and she would be smug about it and possibly could tell Kurt and all will be ruined. Then again, she could possibly help him with Kurt, since she was Kurt's best friend after all. She knows a lot more about Kurt than he does, all his likes, all his dislikes. Mercedes could be the speedy road towards winning Kurt's heart.

Sam hasn't been able to sleep well. He has been weighing the pros and cons in telling Mercedes. He knows that if he tells her, he would earn Kurt's love quicker than the normal ole Sam could, and he's quite certain that Mercedes is kind, and she wouldn't tell anyone about his crush on Kurt. But he is still bothered about what if the word got out and he would be an utter joke. What if Kurt wasn't interested? It would have been a waste in telling Mercedes. And for sure there is nothing that Mercedes could do. His mind is really in mess, he doesn't know what to think anymore. His thoughts are all conflicted. What Sam needs is to rest, but how can he, when his brain is all jumbled up.

All this will be decided in the morning, when he can think straight and when he has his earnestly needed rest. Sam gets easily worked up now, since he is overly conscious of all the things he does and says when Kurt is around, he doesn't need to slip. Sam has been thinking about Kurt a lot lately, not just the subtle kind. How have things come to this? He never felt so strongly towards someone, it's like he needs Kurt to be by his side. But he just can't make that happen right away, things this delicate take time, it has a process. And the only way that can happen is to make Kurt feel the same way too. He will think of something, but for now he needs to sleep and get his thoughts straight.

**A/N: Mercedes and her smirks are all over this story I know. You might find that this part is messy and confusing. I say that Sam is falling hard for Kurt and then I say he has only a crush. It's confusing, I know. But I do hope you get it, I think I my mind is a mess like Sam's in the story, sigh. But please, I really try to deliver and tell the story as very good as I can. Please comment on this please, let me know what you think, please. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, if I'm doing alright this far. I just keep on writing because of the hits I receive, but I really need to know what you think. Is it bad, or is it good. Do I need improvement, please do tell.**

**The song is "Use Somebody" by "Kings of Leon, which I do not own. But the cover I used in this story is of "Pixie Lott" because it's acoustic. If you haven't heard of the song, listen to it. It's really good, both of "Kings of Leon" and of "Pixie Lott". Also, imagine Sam singing it, it really fits his voice don't you think? To think him singing it to Kurt is all so cute and lovely. I squeal at the thought.**

**I want to give my gratitude to the readers, alerters, favouriters in reading this story thus far. I appreciate it guys, it means a lot to me that you keep bearing with me with all my shenanigans. And lastly, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think.**

**P.S. I hope they are not OOC.**


End file.
